


Sticky

by Delziae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sexual Tension, Slow burn but make it horny, Substance Abuse, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, of suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delziae/pseuds/Delziae
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been hiding for as long as he can remember, but all of his hard work comes crashing down as a result of the Council’s latest mission. Exposed and paired with Obi-wan, Anakin comes to grapple with his identity and his growing feelings for his former master.[Or: In which Anakin is too horny to handle and Obi-wan has a bit less control than he originally thought.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 122
Kudos: 692





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars Fanfic and idk if I'll ever feel prepared enough to write the clones properly.

Anakin was itching.

A slow crawl up his neck and down his wrists gradually becoming more irritating the longer he spent on this blasted planet. He had stopped counting the rotations but he knew that the more time he spent cutting down droids the closer he was to going completely feral from how long he’d been off his suppressants. 

Just as he plunged his lightsaber through a super battle droid, his knees buckled. Hit with the scent of lilacs and pine buried under blood and sweat, Anakin shivered. Obi-wan.

The last person he needed near him as his control was slipping more than usual. 

Distracted by Obi-wan’s scent and how he was getting nearer in the force, a warm, steadfast presence in the back of his mind, Anakin didn’t notice the droid still bringing its arm upwards. He did, however, hear his former master’s shout.

“Anakin! Watch ou-”

His voice cutting out in a cry of pain while Anakin felt himself shoved to the ground with the force. Pushing himself up, he looked back to where he’d been standing. In his place, Obi-wan lied heaving slightly as he pressed on his stomach.

In front of him, the droid was preparing to shoot again. Anakin let out an inhuman noise as he grabbed the lightsaber still stuck in its chest and tore it through the droid, incapacitating it. With the immediate danger out of the way, he dropped down to Obi-wan’s side calling for a medic.

Anakin’s breath was punched out of him as he lifted Obi-wan’s hands from where they pressed in, there was a hole cut straight into his abdomen. Fear and guilt rapidly rose in his chest, he must have let his shields slip as Obi-wan brought a hand up to soothe the back of his neck. 

“Anakin really, I’m fine.” Obi-wan sighed.

Anakin stared at him incredulously, “That’s bantha shit and you know it.”

Obi-wan’s hand tightened its hold on his neck at his crudeness and Anakin fought back the urge to flutter his eyes shut. The touch soothed the itching that still plagued him, making Anakin want to bare his neck. Oblivious, Obi-wan shut his eyes with a groan.

“I suppose some bacta wouldn’t hurt,” he said peeking one eye open before grinning at him.

Anakin smiled back, the fear retreating just a bit, “Oh, do you now? As if Kix won’t drag you to the infirmary himself.”

“In the meantime,” Anakin reached for his utility belt, drawing out a packet of bacta, “don’t die on me master.” He let out a laugh that sounded strained even to his ears.

Obi-wan’s gaze softened and he rubbed at his neck once more. Anakin inhaled and moved away from the man, desperate to get his hand off his scent gland. 

Covering his fingers with the gel, Anakin took great care in covering the wound, and if he used his mechno hand to keep Obi-wan from seeing his hand shake, then no one needed to know. He looked around, spotting Rex and Cody running towards them. The hold on his heart finally loosening up. 

______________

The journey back to ship was increasingly wearing on Anakin. Not only did they barely make it out of the atmosphere after losing countless more troops, but his skin was practically on fire by now. 

He looked down at Obi-wan who had unwittingly succumbed to his exhaustion on the cot they loaded into the gunship.

Anakin knew he’d find a sweet reprieve from touching Obi-wan, even the slightest brush of their hands would cool him down momentarily. But, Anakin would never abuse the alpha’s current unconscious state, not that he’d even consider going to his former master for help with his _issue_. 

No, Anakin was fully prepared to consume far too many suppressants to be deemed safe and take a long, _cold_ shower the moment he was back in his quarters. 

It was getting to the point where he wanted to peel his skin away and air himself out. He’d never come so close to heat _ever_. Practically living off of suppressants as a slave, when his mother had used her meager means to procure them for him.

Tatooine could certainly never be considered a safe planet to be an omega. To be _any_ designation other than a beta was a death sentence on the planet if you were a slave. When they were owned by Gardulla, he’d witnessed countless newly presented omegas be dragged away sobbing. They were priceless on the dust ball. 

But, to be an alpha was no better. Oh, sure for the smugglers, and slavers it was accepted, _desired_. But, even more so than being an omega, being an alpha meant a miserable life, if any, for slaves. Their dominance a trait that was regarded as highly dangerous, no owner wanted an alpha who might try something. 

His mother had made sure he’d only ever be regarded as a beta, perfectly non-threatening, and perfectly safe from particularly degenerate _sleemos_ who roamed Mos Espa. She was determined to ensure that his early presentation would never harm him. If she couldn’t improve their lives, then the least she could do was protect her son from unwanted eyes. 

But still, Anakin had always wanted more from his life, and to Shmi’s dismay, he’d grown to admire the idea of being an alpha. He carried himself like one, and alongside his dream of being a Jedi and freeing the slave, he often lied awake at night wishing his presentation might change and complete the dream.

It hadn’t, but Qui-gon’s appearance in Watto’s shop was miraculous.

When the man had died, and Obi-wan swore to take his place and train him, Anakin had remained silent. And when Obi-wan called him an exemplary young alpha when he’d applied himself viciously to his studies, wanting to absorb the teachings of the temple in case they decided to kick him out, he remained silent. And even now, completely aware that the Jedi have no prejudice towards any designation, he kept silent about his status and kept swallowing down suppressants in an abandoned hope that by some gift of the force he’d eventually change.

He’s accepted by now that he never will.

But, force damn it, if the journey to the destroyer didn’t end soon he was going to lose his mind.

Anakin was just glad that he hadn’t started producing slick yet, he was well beyond due for his first heat, but through sheer willpower, he kept the fuzziness that wanted to set in at bay. His troopers looked at him funny as he panted in the corner by Obi-wan’s head, but he ignored Rex’s inquiry if he was alright. 

“Just peachy, Rex. I could take on Grievous right now if I wanted to.” Boasting with was he hoped was his normal bravado. 

Rex just huffed in response, “I’d hope you’d wait until the troops can join in on the action, sir.”

As soon as they landed on the _Resolute_ , Obi-wan was taken to the infirmary and Anakin trailed behind, making sure he made it there before turning and walking off towards his quarters. As soon as the door closed behind him with a low hum, Anakin laid back against it and let out a sigh, as if by doing so he’d finally be able to release his emotions into the force. But, as always, they remained lodged in his chest, merely building on the weight his mother’s death had formed.

He didn’t even bother to so much as contemplate meditating and instead moved swiftly to pull off his boots. Letting his belt fall to the floor with a thud and peeling his tabards away from where they had become adhered to his tunics with sweat. By the time he remembered to find his suppressants, he was standing naked in the middle of the room, skin only barely relieved of the itching. 

He walked into the refresher and pulled out the white tablets from his medkit, he figured taking more than his average does couldn’t possibly damage his reproductive system any more than he already had after years of suppression. 

The tablets would take a while to kick in and Anakin’s eyelids were already drooping. Weighed down as his limbs felt less likely to keep him upright. By the time he reached his bunk, he barely landed on the mat instead of the floor. Shuffling around and shoving his blankets around him. He never really got the urge to nest as he had also never allowed himself to go longer than a day off of suppressants. 

The war had changed that, with his campaigns becoming increasingly more difficult and drawn out, Anakin found himself risking how long he could go without before he accidentally triggered his heat. This mission had been too close a call he chided himself mentally. He couldn’t afford to go into heat in the middle of a battlefield.

As he laid there, he became increasingly tired, worn-out from the events of the day. Worn out from the war and how pointless it was becoming, more than anything worn out by the heat that was finally cooling as his eyes slid shut.

______________

By the time Anakin woke up, Rex was comming to notify him that they were approaching Coruscant. 

He pulled himself up from the bunk to be met with the coldness of the ship, the memories of the past couple of hours emerging from the fog of his head. 

_Another crisis averted_ , he joked to himself. 

His limbs were sore and his skin felt stale from old sweat. Making his way over to the shower, his comm lit up again, Obi-wan’s voice floating into the room.

“And here I thought I’d have a welcoming party when I woke, where did you disappear off to? None of the men have seen you in hours.” Anakin shivered as he turned on the water, making sure the room filled with steam before he dared to enter. 

“Oh you know, master. Getting some well-deserved beauty sleep.” Well, at least he wasn’t lying, he _had_ needed the sleep. He’d gone several rotations relying solely on stims to keep him upright.

‘Well, I hope you’ve rested enough. The council has requested our presence immediately when we land.”

From Obi-wan’s spot on the cot in the infirmary he had time to craft the report for the council, knowing full well that Anakin would “forget” to draft it once again, he always did on their joint missions. Recounting the mission with ease, despite their losses, they had managed to secure their position on the planet. But, when he reached the point where he mentioned his injury, Obi-wan’s thoughts became less clear about the whole situation. 

He couldn’t seem to figure out why Anakin had been clouded in the force, or why he suddenly became uncomfortable with his touch. His former padawan had always shown a great deal of possession when it came to Obi-wan. He could never seem to get him to break the habit of scenting. As a boy, he figured it was just a result of his upbringing. But, still, it made him chuckle that Anakin was always so determined to scent their quarters and him when he’d never had a scent, to begin with. 

Obi-wan knew he had taken suppressants from much too young an age, but when he had approached the boy when they had first arrived at the temple, his force signature had darkened so suddenly it shocked Obi-wan. Not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable when he was already out of place in a new environment, Obi-wan decided not to broach the topic, and by the time Anakin had hit puberty, it would have been normal for the alpha to start taking them before his hormones affected his behavior. A normal custom among the core worlds.

Even so, despite growing up and Obi-wan constantly warning about the attachment it might lead to, Anakin never seemed to let go of the habit. Which is why Obi-wan couldn’t seem to wrap his head around his behavior on the battlefield. Never before had Anakin reacted to Obi-wan’s touch in such an avoidant manner, even as a rebellious teen he had expected and even demanded skinship from the elder. 

Deciding to speak to Anakin about the subject later, Obi-wan made his way to the bridge watching as the _Resolute_ made its descent. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rough on Anakin lol
> 
> I think that Sza's Drew Barrymore really captures Anakin's thoughts throughout this fic

They were greeted by Masters Yoda and Windu when they landed. 

The grandmaster approached the pair first, a disquieted look on his face. 

“A mission for you, the Chancellor has. Urgent your presence is, at the senate.”

Normally, Anakin would have been completely eager to help the Chancellor out with anything, grateful to have the man’s trust in his abilities. But, this was--

“Master surely you can’t mean Obi-wan too? He’s not even fully recovered yet.”  _ Force,  _ his former master has spent half of the trip back in a bacta tank. His perfect posture was still hunched from the blaster wound and the Council expected them to launch straight into another mission?

Master Windu walked up to them, “Peace, Skywalker. The Chancellor has expressed that this is to be an explicitly  _ diplomatic _ mission.”

Anakin paused at that, he’d expected the masters to immediately send them back to the frontlines,  _ as usual _ . But, despite the non-threatening nature of the mission given that it would be diplomatic, Anakin still had a bad feeling about this. 

The bad feeling only continued to grow more ominous as they entered the Chancellor’s office. The office had always felt comforting to Anakin, and yet for some reason, Anakin couldn’t seem to relax, fidgeting with his sleeves as the Chancellor finished a prior meeting. 

The feeling grew worse as he explained the mission to them. Overtaking Anakin’s attention through the brief. He hadn’t heard a thing until Obi-wan nudged him in the force. 

“-- The people, however, have a more traditional view of gender than the core does. In order to secure these talks, they have demanded that there be no use of suppressants.”

Anakin’s heart stopped.

“They demanded  _ what? _ ” 

The Chancellor began to speak again, but Anakin was gone to the world. Sliding so far back into the force he could no longer see the room they were in. The only clue that he was still amongst the living were the glimmering force signatures of the others. 

This couldn’t be happening. Not when Anakin had worked so hard to build his persona. Nt after the disaster on their latest mission. He’d barely managed to avoid revealing himself, and for what? To be exposed simply for the Republic’s bidding?

The force seemed to swallow him up as he slowly came back to his senses, auras of light solidifying once more into figures. Anakin was so much more sensitive to his surroundings now. His breaths causing an ache in his chest. 

He could see the Chancellor turn and smile at him, could hear him say the words that no doubt sealed his fate, a kind, “I have the utmost faith that you will secure the planet’s cooperation with the Republic.”

Over. It was all over. Thirteen years carefully spent altering himself, building the version of Anakin Skywalker who would never be considered an omega, who would never be degraded for his designation. Never be in danger because of it. It was all gone. 

Obi-wan sent and questioning prod through their bond, but Anakin just pulled his shields up further to block him out. He needed to get out of here. What would the Council think? What would the Chancellor think, having been so proud of his supposed alpha prowess?  _ Sithhells,  _ what would  _ Obi-wan _ think?

Anakin had always wanted to be his equal, to stand by his side, to reveal his identity would leave him permanently below him. 

But, while he sunk deeper into his thoughts as they returned to the Temple, a low whisper came from within him. The part of him he wanted to crush into inexistence. Its soft voice filling Anakin’s mind,  _ wouldn’t he be more desirable to Obi-wan now? _

Of course, Anakin had entertained the idea of stopping his use of suppressants, and spent many a night as a padawan desperately blocking his end of the bond, fisting his cock while burying his face in his pillow to stay quiet. Had dreamt of his former master taking him after a particularly difficult mission. 

Padmé had only briefly curbed his desire, an outlet as she accepted him as an omega during his time protecting her. Months into their relationship she had realized his feelings before he could even find a word for the thoughts that had been plaguing him since his teen years. 

That night had been an awkward one.

She’d been in his lap, their voices meeting in a harmonious keen. He’d professed his love for her and she had ceased her movements. Giving him a pitying look.

He’d been prepared to tell her he’d leave the Jedi for her when she kept her gaze solidly on his, crooning gently, “Oh, Ani. I have no doubt that you love me, as I do you. But, you aren’t in love with me.”

And that had been it. Padmé had lifted herself once again and continued, leaving Anakin stunned and distracted before she brought her mouth to his bring him back to reality. After they had finished, he clung to her as murmured reassurances into his hair. Running her fingers along the line of his back. He’d been terrified of what this revelation had meant. Petrified that his realization would ruin his relationship with his former master. All of his private idle thoughts had pounded down on him as he struggled to fathom his feelings.  _ How could he have been so oblivious?  _

Surprisingly, this revelation didn’t change much. He still met with Padmé under the cover of night during his leave, the two omegas finding reprieve in each other. His relationship with Obi-wan kept its easy quality, if anything it had improved, his knighting bringing them even closer. Over time, he settled down, keeping his overwhelming emotions at bay instead, throwing himself entirely into his campaigns, and when Ahsoka had been assigned to him, he found he had less time to focus on the bubbling desire within him. And if he sometimes found himself distracted on the battlefield by Obi-wan’s grace in slicing down the separatists, leading to some embarrassing blaster burns? Then no one needed to know. 

Much too soon they arrived at the Temple. Anakin desperately wanted to jump out of the speeder the moment here saw the towering spires closing in. His worrying throughout the whole ride would ultimately be for nothing, he knew there would be no escaping this mission. He couldn’t possibly leave Obi-wan to do it alone, not when he was still healing. 

Logically Anakin knew that even in his condition Obi-wan could still decimate a droid army on his own without much effort, but the cavern in his chest pushed and pushed for him to protect. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to watch as they progressively grew closer to his doom. In his hands was the fabric from Obi-wan’s cloak. The corners of his lips twitching slightly at the longheld comfort. Just the slide of the rough fabric through his fingers was enough to steady his mind and breathing. 

So calming in fact, that the cloak pulling out from his grasp was what finally notified him that they had returned. 

While the Temple had never truly felt like Anakin’s home, the gentle lull of the inhabitants’ force signatures and the late afternoon’s sun pouring through the windows offered Anakin peace from the endless movement of Coruscant. The building’s quiet aiding in keeping him from completely dissolving into his anxiety. He could hardly bear the thought of breathing in his scent for the first time in thirteen years. The scent itself was barely a whisper in memory, being snuffed out within days of his presentation. Suffocated under layer upon careful layer of scent blockers, so thorough in his application that, aside from the Temple-issue detergent, he smelled of nothing at all.

Windu and Yoda left Obi-wan and himself after directing them towards the Halls of Healing. And if the Halls weren’t already Anakin’s least favorite place in the Temple, just behind the Council room, then they more definitely were now. 

Striding down the halls of the Temple Anakin could barely bring himself out of his head enough to remember to nod as the other Jedi they passed on their way. He could feel Obi-wan just outside of his shields. Not trying to force his way in, but resting nearby for Anakin to ready to let him in. He spared a glance towards his former master only to find him already looking back, worriedness drawing an upturned line on his forehead. 

Obi-wan frowned as Anakin’s shield remained firmly in place. He hadn’t said a word since they had left the Chancellor’s office, and Obi-wan couldn’t help but to wait outside of his mind. He knew it was in vain of course, Anakin had been shielding more and more form him as he grew older. But, he couldn’t seem to let go of the hope that one day Anakin would trust in him in the same way that he had grown to trust him with his very essence. 

When the pair finally made their way into the Halls, Master Che cut them off quickly, bringing them towards a room far from the others. Beckoning an assistant healer towards her, the Twi’lek grabbed two small containers holding a clear viscous liquid. 

“Your suppressants should be out of your systems in the next couple of hours, at that time you may leave. Until then, I will routinely monitor you to make sure there are no complications in the detox process.” With that, she handed each of them a container and exited the room with the other healer. 

Obi-wan sniffed at the liquid finding it was odorless. That, however, didn’t change how his stomach churned at the thickness of it. He’d much rather be subjected to another healing trance again than have to swallow the substance. In fact, a nice dip in a bacta tank was sounding better all the time, at least he didn’t have to drink the bacta. 

“Well, bottoms up I suppose,” he said with a playful smirk, looking in Anakin’s direction when the other made sharp noise at his comment. 

His former Padawan had turned a sickly shade of white, marring his normally golden skin. He glared down at the liquid as if it was his personal death sentence. Harshly muttering a quick, “let’s get this over with,” before downing the substance. 

Obi-wan found himself watching the line of his throat as he swallowed, briefly entranced in the movement of the muscle. He then turned back to his container, sucking in a breath before pouring it into his mouth. 

Thankfully, it was as tasteless as it was odorless, making the whole ordeal much easier. 

Obi-wan found himself, bored more than anything while waiting for his suppressants to leave his system. While he did not particularly look forward to the uncivilized nature of his alpha tendencies, he imagined the experience would be much more uncomfortable for Anakin who had been taking them well before he hit puberty, stunting the growth of his designation’s traits from forming. At times, Obi-wan wondered if that was the reason behind Anakin’s graceful movements, that perhaps his years of suppression led to his lack of interest in omegas they encountered on missions. Aside from  Padmé , he’d never shown the slightest inclination for pursuing them.

Growing quite fed up with the silence in the room, Obi-wan looked once again at Anakin. He seemed... almost in pain? He was breathing in harshly, absentmindedly tugging at his dark robes. Obi-wan moved to get closer and assess him better, fear briefly entering his mind before he set it right back out into the force. 

Sensing his movements, Anakin shot back several feet almost tripping in his haste to put distance between them. Obi-wan frowned, confused at his behavior when normally the young man wanted to be as close as possible. He tried to move in once more when Anakin let out a strangled, “Obi-wan, please...Stay back.”

This only incentivized Obi-wan further, and when Anakin backed himself into the corner of the room Obi-wan moved in. 

Only to be met with the clean bright scent of honeysuckle. The scent of slightly twinged by fearful...omega?

That wasn’t right.

Obi-wan knew that couldn’t be right. He’d raised Anakin for ten years, he was an alpha, he was certain..but, was he? He racked this memory desperately trying to find a break with what he knew to be true, trying to find the movement where he could have possibly have gotten this key part of Anakin’s identity wrong. 

When he realized, it hit him harder than the droid’s blaster bolt that still burned on his stomach. Anakin had never told him his designation. Avoided the topic altogether. Obi-wan could not remember a single instance where he addressed himself, introduced himself, or even alluded to as a particular designation. 

_ Oh, how could he have misjudged so horrendously? _

Obi-wan noticed Anakin’s scent was growing, and after years of never smelling anything other than his own scent when they were alone, his mind blanked, basking in the fresh smell. The deeper he breathed, the thicker it got, stickier. 

Obi-wan breathed out, “Anakin...I…”

Anakin’s eyes practically rolled back at his voice. His coherence seemingly slipping as he tried to speak, “Master, I- I think I’m, I’ve never- I think you have to call...”

Anakin promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan immediately rushed to catch Anakin before he hit the ground. 

His skin practically burning under his palms. And it only takes a few minutes for Anakin’s eyes to flutter open once again, watery and far away. He inhales deeply and recognizing Obi-wan’s familiar scent curls in on his chest, all of his movements seem like he’s working his way water with the way his limbs move slow and heavy. 

The way Anakin seems to be trying to bury himself in Obi-wan’s robes tugs at his chest. The rushing in his heart form when Anakin first lost his consciousness has not lost its speed. If anything, the thickness of his heartbeat has grown, cloaking his ears and washing out his concentration for anything other than Anakin. 

For anything other than the way Coruscant’s amber skyline is hitting Anakin’s curls making the edges a stunning gold. His glassy eyes and flushed cheeks peering up at him from his lap, hands halfway hidden from their place inside Obi-wan’s tabards.

And perhaps the revelation of Anakin being an omega does not hit nearly as hard as his gaze, looking up at Obi-wan as if he were the force itself. Clinging in a way completely foreign to his normal demeanor. The longer they stare at each other the more Anakin’s mouth lies open, slack and pulling at the air around them. 

Too focused on his former padawan’s face, Obi-wan doesn’t notice Anakin’s hands moving until his fingers began sliding their way into his sleeves, beneath even the tight fabric of his inner tunic. Obi-wan jerked back his arms, pulling himself out of the fog that seemed to occupied his actions from the past moments. 

He breathed sharply, taking in a full lungful of Anakin’s honeysuckle scent. His senses catching a sticky sweet undernote that brought him completely out of his trance. Force help him, he could smell Anakin’s  _ slick.  _

It was then that Anakin’s earlier words came hurtling to the forefront of his mind and he rushed to distance himself from him. He needed to get out, need to get Anakin help. Most importantly he needed to clear his head to the saccharine scent. 

Stumbling his way to the door, Obi-wan froze when Anakin’s voice came once again from the corner where they had been settled.

“Master, I feel so  _ warm,”  _ words spiraling off into a whine that had Obi-wan stifling his own groan. 

He turned back to the door fumbling with the pad to open it before calling back without looking, “I-I’ll look for Master Che, she’ll be much more capable of handling you than I will.” 

Obi-wan could feel the responding noise Anakin had made in the pit of his stomach. 

At that moment, the door slid open and he was met with the Twi’lek healer he’d just mentioned. She took in Obi-wan frazzled state, and Anakin writhing in on the opposite side of the room and narrowed her eyes. 

“Master Kenobi, I need you out of here,  _ now. _ ”

Obi-wan wasted no time in returning to his shared quarters with Anakin, trying to center himself the whole way there. He couldn’t help want to turn around with each step, to make his way back to Anakin, pin him down and-

No, absolutely not. 

Of course, Obi-wan wasn’t stupid, he knew Anakin had become an attractive young man. When Anakin had reached knighthood, it had begun to dawn on Obi-wan that his former padawan had grown up. His features had sharpened and shoulders had broadened impossibly. It shamed Obi-wan to admit that more often than not lately he found himself watching the way Anakin moved, whether it be on the battlefield or on leave, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the man. 

But, whether he found Anakin attractive or not was unimportant. This blatant display of attachment he’d nurtured for far too long was starting to consume him. It was unbecoming of him to be so attached to Anakin. Especially as he turned a blind eye when he heard Anakin returning to the temple late, or when he never came home at all. He knew Anakin and  Padmé were involved, and while he would never bring himself to unveil this to the Council as he should, it didn’t mean he didn’t ache lightly when Anakin rushed straight off after their missions. 

No, Obi-wan thought, as much his scent was overwhelmingly intoxicating, and as much as his body responded to his in the moment, Anakin would never want to be involved with his former master in such a way. 

Anakin could hardly think straight. 

The way his skin burned on the  _ Resolute  _ was nothing compared to what he felt now. He’d been washed in such a glorious coolness when he’d laid in Obi-wan’s lap, only for his former master to rush out of the room as if he’d scalded him. 

It shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did. If anything Anakin had expected Obi-wan’s behavior. But, in the foolish depths of his mind, he’d entertained the idea of Obi-wan staying and helping him. That he might help him out of his slick-soaked robes and ravish him right there on the bare room’s floor. 

Instead, he got Master Che.

She’d fretted over him, immediately giving him painkillers and water. And now held on to his waist and arm, supporting him through the corridors of the Temple. Glaring at those who stared too long at the pair of them. 

While she had wanted to keep him in the Halls of Healing where she could watch over him and oversee any complications he might encounter as a result of the years of denying his body the ability to go into heat. She eventually deemed it best to return him to his quarters so that his first heat would be in a comfortable and safe location. Not that he could really say that his room was comfortable or safe when every surface was covered in droid parts or smeared with oil. No, his room was the very definition of a safety hazard. But, it was certainly familiar to him, and would therefore be the best place for him to rough out the next couple of days. 

He just hoped Obi-wan would stay away for the duration of the heat, for the sake of the last remaining shreds of his dignity. 

When they finally reached his and Obi-wan’s quarters Master Che threatened to drag him back to the Halls of Healing herself if she found out he wasn’t taking care of himself during his heat. Stressing his food and water intake as he would be frequently dehydrated form the sweating he would face without a heat partner. Through the open door of the shared quarters, her eyes strayed towards Obi-wan’s door, once again emphasizing that he would have  _ no heat partner  _ lest completely lose his wits due to the overwhelming nature of this long-anticipated first heat and being off suppressants completely for the first time since he’d started taking them. 

Closing the door behind him, Anakin breathed in, shoulders sagging when he could smell and sense Obi-wan from behind his bedroom door. It would seem his dignity would not be spared. He made his way heavily towards his own room, snagging the throw blanket from the couch on his way there. It smelled of a mix of himself that had just rubbed off on it, Obi-wan, and even a bit like Ahsoka. Perfect for his first clumsy attempt at a nest. 

His limbs were once again becoming leaden, the burning of his skin seemed to now be making its way inside of him. He’d been hard for the past hour and even the fabric of his trousers was becoming much too rough on the sensitive skin of his cock. 

He shoved the droid bits off of his bed roughly, cringing as they crashed on the ground. All of his senses were so much more heightened and the noise had physically pained him. He ripped off his robes wincing at the way his trousers clung to his skin before peeling off with a squelch. The cool air of the room easing the heat of his body minimally, but still enough to clear his head enough to create a cavity on his bed and bury himself in it.

It wasn’t as if Anakin was completely unfamiliar with heats, he’d helped Padmé through a few of hers. He knew he should be at the very least stockpiling water in his room, but being off of his feet and on his back instead surrounded by familiar scents was much more pleasant. Even being able to smell his own scent was a marvel to him. It eased the weight of not having that part of himself off of his chest. 

Sweaty and no longer having any other thoughts to distract himself from the present situation with, Anakin finally huffed out a sigh. The next few days were going to be hell on earth. 

He reached down and took himself in his hand with a hiss. Heat rearing back slightly before returning with a vengeance. Pulling his hand from base to tip, he writhed on the bed imagining the phantom brush of fingers on his neck. Imagining that the air’s movement around him as he twisted his neck and raised his hips was another body.

Embarrassingly soon, he came, making a mess of his hand and stomach. 

Sighing lightly, he rested back against the pillow, thinking he’d get a brief break, that the post-climax coolness would last. But, no, he was immediately hard again. Grabbing himself once more, he whimpered. He was still oversensitive, but he couldn’t get rid of the need in his very being. 

Dragging his mechno hand across his chest, his breath increased pace as he brought his hand down to his thighs pinching before dipping down sliding his leather-covered fingers through his slick. Anakin slipped a finger inside himself, surprising himself at how it already wasn’t enough. He slid another in, breath hitching as he lightly grazed his prostate. 

Rocking himself in between his hands, Anakin mewled from the stimulation. Moving faster, the noises he made grew in volume. Remembering that Ob-wan was still in the room on the other side of his wall, he turned his head into the pillow, catching the corner of it between his teeth to keep his louder noises from escaping. It didn’t, however, stop the high-pitched keens from being made in the back of his throat. Before he knew it he came once again, blacking out momentarily. 

This time though he had enough of a refractory period to sleep. Waking up to knocking on his door. 

Obi-wan’s voice drifted through, “Dear one, I know you don’t have anything in there to sustain yourself, so I’ve left some ration bars and water here for you.”

Anakin groaned in response, the pet name drawing the heat back to his loins. 

He listened to Obi-wan’s footsteps grow further away before shakily making his way to the door, smiling when he saw the tray his former master had left on the floor. He brought it into the room chugging a bottle of water before flopping back down onto the bed. He moaned weakly as he stuck his fingers back into himself, burying himself headfirst into the pillow and arching his back, thrusting back onto his fingers. With Obi-wan’s last actions he began to fantasize more in-depth this time. Imagining his fingers were Obi-wan’s, the heat of his skin was from his former master pressing against his back. Imagined his teeth sinking into his neck to mark him as his. 

He suddenly spilled on the sheets underneath him, coming much harder than any of the previous times. 

Obi-wan paced his room trying to ignore his hard-on. 

He’d explicitly come to their shared quarter thinking that it would offer him a reprieve from Anakin’s state. Instead, he now had to suffer it full-on without being able to do anything. 

Anakin’s shields had obviously dropped slightly from his hindered state, and he was projecting much too loudly across their bond. Obi-wan could feel the heat of Anakin’s skin, felt the pleasure coursing under his skin, felt how  _ it just wasn’t enough.  _ And if all of that were enough to drive Obi-wan mad, Anakin was projecting his thoughts too, broken with barely any semblance of order to them, images of hands reaching to touch there, and there and there. Obi-wan couldn’t help the low growl he made as he felt Anakin orgasm once more. 

It most certainly didn’t help that Obi-wan could hear every noise Anakin made. 

Much to his shame, Obi-wan grew so overwhelmed by the display he shoved his hand underneath his waistband and gripped himself. Leaning against their shared wall, he listened to Anakin continue. Treacherous thoughts coming to him as he dragged his hand over himself faster. Anakin’s internal chanting of  _ more...not enough _ , had Obi-wan wanting to enter the room and-

Obi-wan yanked his hand out of his pants, breathing hard as he’d been close to climax. He instead moved to the other side of his bedroom and pulled out his meditation mat, got down into position, and tried to clear his mind. Eventually, Anakin must have fallen asleep again as Obi-wan was finally able to slip into the force. 

The next few days that passed were torture on the two of them.

Anakin got up the day after his heat ended, determined to shower away the aching in his body after the exhaustion the heat had caused him. They were set to travel to the planet for their mission today. 

Getting ready rapidly as he noticed Obi-wan was already gone, Anakin groaned as his limbs retained their soreness. The journey to the hanger bay was intense, as Anakin was now suddenly aware of every scent of the Jedi he passed on his way there. He avoided the odd looks he received, the shock of some faces making him want to hide. 

When he finally arrived, he spotted Obi-wan immediately. His former master seemed to be completely unaffected by the last few days causing Anakin to sigh with relief, he’d managed to keep quiet and shielded then. The last thing he wanted was for Obi-wan to have been even more of a witness to his heat. 

Stepping into place beside him, Obi-wan smiled, “Shall we?”

Anakin gulped and nodded.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who let me attempt worldbuilding?
> 
> I was extremely excited to write this chapter so here I am starting off the year with a healthy dose of obikin

The journey had been a quiet affair. They still hadn’t spoken about the fact that Anakin was an omega, and Anakin didn’t want to be the one to have to start that particular conversation. So instead they had spent the time on opposite sides of the ship only really speaking for lift off and then again when landing on Arieli. 

The planet itself was temperate. Its temperature was mild and the landscape was rather mountainous, perhaps the most defining feature was the amount of flora it had to offer. Practically every surface of the planet was covered in a plethora of flowers. 

Upon landing they’d been met by the royal attendants, informed that they would have an audience with the king after being shown their rooms. Walking towards the palace, Anakin found the species was a wonder to look at. They reminded him of the Diathim he’d encountered on Iego with their tall statures and imposing presence. Though, instead of gleaming skin, the Arieli were a deep purple hue with eyes so light they were practically all white except for their grey irises. 

The interior of the palace continued to show the technicolor grandeur of the planet with stained transparisteel windows opening up to intricate gardens housed inside the palace walls. To Anakin’s heightened senses since he’d been off of his suppressants, the palace was practically dizzying in how much sensory information he was being hit with. From the colors of the windows and people to the honeyed scents traveling from outside, Anakin was becoming deluged in the presence of the planet. 

Which is why when they finally made it to their room, Anakin didn’t realize why Obi-wan’s brow furrowed. He couldn’t find a problem with the spacious quarters that had been prepared for him. Normally his former master would luxuriate in the accommodations that the rulers of the planets they had traveled to provided. Especially since the war had begun and such missions had become more and more scarce.

Anakin followed Obi-wan’s eyes across the plush pillows and cushions that covered the floor, half-hidden by sheer multi-colored curtains, over the low tables that littered the front room, eventually, his eyes landed on the back room. The delicately painted lapis lazuli archway led into a room occupied by a large bed. A _singular_ bed. 

_Oh._

The Arieli attendant who’d accompanied them to their rooms gave them a kind smile, “The royal family hope the accommodations are to your liking, the Arieli see mated pairs as sacred. As such, the living quarters much reflect such a divine occurrence.”

Anakin’s brain completely froze. _Mated...pairs?_

Obi-wan’s eyes widened for a beat before he sent a ‘ _go with it’_ over the bond, he moved to pull Anakin close to him, a solid warm hand on his waist. Giving the attendant a charming smile in return he said, “ _Very_ much to our liking, thank you.”

The attendant’s face curled, obviously pleased. She moved towards the door before looking back at them, “I will return to retrieve you for your audience with the king.”

With that, she exited their rooms with a flourish leaving them in silence. 

Anakin turned to Obi-wan positively puzzled, “What was that about?”

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “I was wondering what the senate was thinking sending Jedi to this planet…”

Anakin’s confusion only grows, “Why?”

Obi-wan meets his eyes momentarily before moving to pace the room, “As the attendant mentioned, the Arieli believe mated pairs to be sacred.”

“But, what does that have to do with us?”

Obi-wan seemed to be made of solely sighs by this point, “They refuse to meet with anyone except pairs. I suppose the Council assumed that since you were my apprentice and an omega hat we qualified enough for this meeting.”

“Nevertheless, we cannot jeopardize this mission, Arieli holds a key position in the galaxy for the Republic to set up a post for supplies.”

Anakin could only stare at Obi-wan, “So you want us to…”

His former master nodded, closing his eyes, “I’m terribly sorry that this has happened.”

He gave an awkward chuckle at that, “C’mon master, it’s the Senate and the Council’s fault, not yours.”

Obi-wan could only give him a distracted hum in response. 

They spent the next hour in relative silence, Obi-wan having fallen down into a meditative pose in the cushion covered corner as Anakin rolled through katas. Both so focused on their own individual tasks that they jumped when the attendant knocked on the door to take them to the king. 

The whole royal family was present when they arrived in the throne room. The king was stockier than the other Arielians, cheeks tinted a ruddy pink, and he was dress in fabrics thicker than the others. The queen sat on the same throne as the king, it was a wide seat draped in more of the colorful silks and sheer georgette that could be seen around the palace. The throne’s appearance itself struck Anakin, it made as an obvious public nest. 

As the king greeted them heartily, Anakin’s eyes roamed across the rest of the room, captivated by the princesses. All identical. All alpha. Unsuppressed their scents perfumed the room, their presence only adding to just how flooded Anakin was in the unstrained sensory input. It wasn’t as if everyone on Coruscant used suppressants, but he’d never encountered a planet as open about their attributes. Proud of their nature, it seemed that the scents were stronger. 

“We always welcome those who find their _Sol._ But, you are Jedi. We were under the impression that the Jedi, could not form, ah, attachments. How then have you been linked?”

Obi-wan sidled up closer to Anakin on the cushion where they kneeled. His face suddenly gone demure, “well your majesty, I’m ashamed to say we have not yet been linked.”

The king’s eyes narrowed, white eyes grew brighter, “oh?”

Anakin felt his hand lifted, watched dumbly as Obi-wan pressed his lips to his wrist, eyes slowly pulling up towards the king again, “The war has put a damper on our bonding plans, instead we must fight for the republic.”

Anakin finally turned his eyes away from Obi-wan and back towards the throne, at Obi-wan’s words the king and queen’s faces softened, but the sharp change in scent from the princesses drew his attention. All five of them were staring straight at Anakin. He froze holding their gazes, they’d gone from lounging at the foot of the throne to ramrod straight postures. Something about them felt almost predatory.

Anakin had never felt so exposed buried underneath his robes. 

It didn’t help that Obi-wan continued to lay on the skinship so thickly that he could barely breathe. He’d never been so thoroughly scented by his former master before, not even when he’d cried for it as a boy. 

When they were finally dismissed form the throne room, Obi-wan kept his hand placed steadily on the small of his back leaving Anakin to try and walk as naturally as possible so that the shock of the heat of his hand through the fabric would not be noticed by the servants who lined the corridors of the palace.

As the door closed behind them Obi-wan immediately withdrew his hand with a silent apology. 

Anakin watched as Obi-wan began to undress for the evening. His boots already off as was required in the palace, the sight of his bare feet completely foreign as so often the war had seen them stuck without being able to change for several rotations. Anakin could tell that he was planning something as he moved towards the bedroom, slipping off and then folding his tabards. The gentle frown and occasional stroke to his beard telling of his mind at work, like what he was thinking troubled him. 

Anakin moved closer to him, reaching up his arms to smooth the tensity from Obi-wan’s shoulder blades. But, just as his fingers closed in on the fabric of his outer tunic, his former master shifted away from him. 

“Would you like the bed, dear one?”

Anakin’s hands were still locked in place form where he’d reach out, Obi-wan had never denied him so blatantly. Normally teasingly huffing before relaxing into Anakin’s touch. He lowered his hands and shoved him in his sleeves, his ears felt warm as the blood rushed through his head. 

He forced his mouth into a grin around his words, “No, master I think I’ll take the glorified pillow fort in the front room.”

Obi-wan finally turned and looked at him, “I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor, take the bed, I insist.”

“And have you complain about your back this whole trip? No way.”

He watched in exasperated disbelief as Obi-wan untied his tunics, carefully folding them over his tabards, before dropping down into the corner. “I will sleep here.”

“Force, master, the bed’s big enough for the two of us now stop being stubborn!”

A few moments later, Anakin was really starting to regret having them share the bed. Sleep was completely evading him as he listened to Obi-wan’s soft breaths next to him. Lilacs and pine filling his lungs with every breath. And while the scent had pulled him into a calm, his mind kept going, he wanted to press his face into his former master back and breathe in until he knew nothing else. Deep in his core, he wanted to slide his hands across his skin to see how their scents would mix. Shaking the thought from his head, he turned over facing away from the man and tried once again to submerge himself in sleep.

The next few days had Anakin gripping at the final strands of his patience. 

Obi-wan had put him through an absolute rollercoaster of emotions. Every moment spent in front of the Arieli he lavished him in constant touches and open scenting. Spinning a truly mournful tale for the king of how the length of the war had been so hard on them when all they wanted was to bond. How if they could _just_ get Arieli as a post for the Republic, that they would be that much closer to winning the war and beginning their joint lives together. 

The king was being incredibly evasive, however, wiping his eyes at their supposed story and then proceeding to completely ignore them whenever they brought up the proposition of a treaty, even more so when they tried to convince the planet to join the Republic.

The Arielian wouldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t ignoring the sole reason they were there at the palace in the first place. Instead, choosing to prod them on their relationship or provide a reprieve in their talks with the five princesses’ dancing. The five princesses who still even days late watched Anakin so closely that he dreaded being away from Obi-wan outside of their rooms. 

But, just as Obi-wan showered Anakin in outward affection and skinship in front of the Arieli, he had also closed Anakin off from touching him in their rooms. The planet had Anakin’s anxiety racing the longer they spent on it, he wanted to go back to Coruscant or the frontlines and pretend he had never had to unveil himself for the sake of the _Republic_ of all things. But, every time he reached out to grasp hold of Obi-wan’s sleeves or rub his wrists along his skin, the older man brushed him off without a word. He never reprimanded Anakin or said anything to his discomfort, but the man kept clear of Anakin physically whenever they were alone. Sleeping at the furthest edge of the bed at night. 

Anakin had taken to being greedier with his own touches. Almost vengeful in how he scented Obi-wan in public to make up for how his former master kept his distance. Putting on a show of a stereotypical omega, clinging to Obi-wan with a fierceness that scared even himself.

After another unsuccessful day of audiences with the royal family, Anakin stormed into their rooms. 

“I wish they’d stop avoiding the conversation altogether, there’s no reason for us to be here this long just to play nice with the royal family.”

“Anakin, I understand the situation is uncomfortable, but you know as well as I do that we need this planet to get a hold over the Separatists.”

Of course, Anakin knew that Obi-wan was right but his anger and restlessness ate at his rationality, words spilling out of his mouth before his brain caught up with what he was saying.

“And, you! Why have you been acting so weird nowadays, getting all cuddly in front of the Arielians just to act like I’m bantha poodoo when we’re alone!”

Obi-wan blinked at him, “It was never my intention to--”

“Ever since you found out that I’m an omega you’ve been awkward around me. Pfassk, Obi-wan, if it disappoints you that much that you don’t even want to be near me just say it to my face!”

Without waiting for Obi-wan to respond, Anakin turned and slammed his way back out the door into the darkened corridor. 

Obi-wan stared at the closed door for a long moment after Anakin left.

He was utterly confused at where Anakin’s outburst came from. Sure, he understood his frustration with the Areilian king’s leisurely attitude about their negotiations. But, his accusation that Obi-wan was disappointed in him _because he was an omega?_ How Anakin could even think that was incomprehensible to him. He’d been less than enthusiastic about skinship, yes, but that was because he assumed Anakin would be uncomfortable with their pretenses that they had to keep up during the day. 

Obi-wan had grown to appreciate the younger’s tactile nature over their years together, but it was becoming difficult for him to separate his desire to appease the younger man and his growing attraction to him. The revelation that he was an omega did nothing to curb the churning in his chest at merely the sight of his former padawan. 

Their time of Arieli had strained Obi-wan, the act he insisted on putting on in order to keep the King’s favor and their place at court was blurring reality far too much for his liking. Laying fleeting kisses on the back of Anakin’s hands, and using his own habit of rubbing at Anakin’s neck had made him too eager in his approach. He was enjoying it far too much, the nature of his action being an act was less clear. He felt almost sorrowful when they came back to their rooms in the evening. 

But, more important at the moment was the fact that Anakin had left in an aggravated frenzy, and now several hours had passed.

Irrationally, Obi-wan worried for his former padawan’s safety. He’d been living the vast majority of his life under the cloak of suppressants and as such, he carried himself as an alpha, he never had to face the prejudice against omegas directly as he grew up. Even without the suppressants, he carried himself the same way, and fear shot Obi-wan’s heart at the thought of him wandering alone on this highly traditional planet. It didn’t help that he’d noticed the princesses’ interest in him, their gazes growing particularly ravenous when Obi-wan left Anakin’s side. 

Feeling his thoughts and emotions picking up speed, Obi-wan tried to settle his mind. Anakin was a Jedi, perfectly capable of protecting himself should he need to. _The force would protect him._ Logically Obi-wan knew all of this, but he could not stop how cold his chest had become with fretful panic.

The sky had been an inky black for far too long. It was well into the early hours of the morning when Anakin came stumbling into the room.

Obi-wan jumped up from where he’d been perched on the corner of the bed, rushing over to him. His eyes hurriedly took in the appearance of his former apprentice. His gaze flitting from the flowers woven into his hair, practically slipping out with every breath, to the last remnants of easy delight.

It was then that the perfumy scent hit him, wrapped around his heart with an oily tug. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a distant snapping noise,

Before he knew it, he had Anakin pressed firmly against the wall, the younger’s breath being pushed from him with a slightly panicked, “Master what--”

He was immediately silenced as Obi-wan buried his face in his neck. Murmuring low against the skin a mantra of _wrong, wrong, wrong._ A hand instantly going to the back of Anakin’s neck his fingers pressing in until he heard a low whine from him. 

Anakin gasped as he felt the hot air escape Obi-wan’s open mouth. Breathing shuddery when he felt him drag his nose up, rubbing the side of his face instantly against the skin of his neck. Anakin’s mind went fuzzy at the feeling of Obi-wan’s beard leaving what would be an obvious red mark later. 

He was almost relaxing into the touch and Obi-wan’s rather aggressive scenting the man began tugging at his collar. A frustrated growl escaped him before bringing a hand down to unclip his belt, letting it fall before pressing his leg more solidly between Anakin’s. Bringing his hand back up, Obi-wan untied his outer tunic and spread it open, hand immediately moving back up to his collar giving a hard yank to the neck exposing the juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

Obi-wan pressed his face there once again, Anakin squirming and letting out breathy noises positively freezing when he felt Obi-wan’s tongue lave against his skin. His former master leaving open-mouthed kisses along his clavicle. He was practically gone from the world and while Anakin briefly wondered what had come over the man, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to fulfill his desires. 

The fingers against his neck, Obi-wan’s ministrations on his neck, and his other hand roaming across his ribs over his inner tunic were completely overwhelming Anakin. At the feeling of Obi-wan’s teeth grazing his shoulder a bit more incessantly than earlier, Anakin rolled his hips down hard on Obi-wan’s leg letting out a whine.

“Ahh, _Master…_ ”

Obi-wan jerked back, eyes blurry but steady ly clearing as if realizing where he was. 

“I..I-That was terribly inappropriate of me.”

And with that, the famed negotiator fled from the room entirely. Leaving Anakin still pinned up against the wall robes skewed horribly, the petals in his hair fluttering down, and his cock leaking uncomfortably in his trousers. Only one thought occupying his mind.

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh feral Obi-wan, my one true love
> 
> Arieli is an actual SW planet that I took and used for this story lmao. I tried to find a planet with the least amount of information on it so I could remake it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of "how many tropes can I fit into a single fic?" we have even more shenanigans

Anakin pulled himself away from the wall, feeling much too cold all of a sudden. 

Slowly he pieced himself back together, catching his breath. He padded across the room still somewhat in a daze.  _ What in the world was that? _

His tabards were slapping the tops of his thighs, a cool breeze pouring underneath his outer tunic making him shiver. He looked down at himself, still a wreck from Obi-wan’s ministrations. His senses were numbed and he registered everything as though through a thick fog. Absentmindedly, he picked his hands up to his waist and untied the strings of his inner tunic, shrugging all of his robes off in one minuscule roll of his shoulders. 

He ignored the throbbing in his trousers and slipped under the covers, only partially relieved to avoid the awkwardness that came every night from sharing a bed. 

He thought back on the absolute ride that the night had been for him. Arguing with Obi-wan, and then storming out. He’d wandered carelessly throughout the palace, ducking into one of the gardens. Had sat there stewing in his anger until in the darkness of the night he’d spotted several pairs of glowing white eyes.

A cold dread immediately cascaded down his body. In his haste to leave the room and Obi-wan, he’d completely forgotten about the predatory stares of the princesses. 

He remained still and seated and watched frozen as they made their way over to his spot half-hidden behind a rose bush. As he’d noted during his time spent in the throne room, the princesses behaved as a singular entity, being identical their only distinguishable feature was their clothing. But, even then it was all made from the same gauzy material that exposed the skin underneath. 

They stopped in front of Anakin who stood to bow before them, then looking up as they were considerably taller. The princesses directly in front of him held his gaze steadily.

“Come with us.” She directed, turning and walking away before Anakin could respond. 

He jogged to catch up with them, slightly unsteady to be running on bare feet. He was immensely grateful that the pathways were made of a smooth stone and not of gravel. 

The princesses led through several turns in the corridors, moving through passages that Anakin was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed in, before entering into a vast room with a hollow in the floor that was filled with cushioning and drapery. They stepped down into it and settled amongst the pillows turning their gazes sharply towards him again.

“Get in.”

And so Anakin did. Trying to put some distance between himself and the alphas. They frowned at that, however, and the princess who had spoken earlier caught hold of his wrist and pulled him towards her. Her hands immediately entrenching themselves in his curls. Her long fingers began combing through and twisting his hair into braids. 

The other princesses crowded in around him, Anakin practically squirmed form all of the attention being placed on him, but two of the other princess grabbed him hands and began smoothing over his skin, a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

“Tell us, general, what is the real reason you have not yet been marked?”

Anakin looked down at where the princess had begun to massage oil into his palms, respecting the glove on his mechno hand, a sense of calm steadily working its way through his bones. His whole body relaxing until he was rested against the chest of the princess with her hands in his hair. 

He blinked against the balmy tranquility, “I don’t understand, we already explained that Obi-wan and I are waiting until the war ends to bond.”

One of the two princesses who was still sat a ways away from Anakin leaned in, “You lie.”

Anakin shook his head sluggishly, he was never so relaxed around strangers it was jarring. The princess behind him leaned down by his eyes and cooed, “Tell us, Jedi, why is it you ignite under the other’s touch as though you have never felt his skin on yours?”

The two princesses who had refrained from touching him now coaxed his legs from underneath him and ran their hands from his toes to his ankles and up into his pant legs. He was now laid out surrounded by them. His mind steadily becoming foggier. The words slipping from his lips faster than he could think, “He doesn’t want me…”

Anakin’s eyes flew open from where they’d been half-lidded. He wanted to accuse the princess of mind tricks, but he knew his slip was for a more shameful reason. Was he really so gullible that he would put the mission at risk because of how safe he felt at the moment?

The princesses, however, did not look surprised. Instead, their faces turned tender. 

One of them soothed him in a soft voice, “Oh you poor thing. Poor omega.

Something about their presence was severely affecting him, his lips warbling at her words. Upon seeing his reaction another princess folded her fingers through his, “Shhh, tell us more, what troubles you?”

And suddenly Anakin was going on about his feelings for Obi-wan, how the older man would never look at him in the same way that he worshipped him. All the while the princesses crooned and comforted him pulling tighter around him. And soon he was spewing about his fears of being an omega and having to reveal that he was one for this mission. 

At that, however, the princesses gasped, “Hiding? Why would you hide? How did you expect to find your  _ Sol _ if they could not sense or know the real you?”

Anakin sighed at that, “Jedi cannot form attachments so it doesn’t matter.”

The princesses looked even more perplexed at his words. “How lonely…”

An odd sort of determination spread among the alphas and the conversation sharply shifted to what Anakin liked about his former master, his interests. And soon Anakin was completely at ease again, energy returning to him as he sung Obi-wan’s praises. Talking of Ashoka’s skill as a padawan, his eyes glinting with pride. The princesses also gained his momentum and asked about his life before the war, about his other missions. Fawning over him, bolstering him up with their own praises. 

And before he knew it hours had passed and they brought him back to his shared quarters with Obi-wan, promising to fulfill his desires, eyes shining with mirth and danger simultaneously. He didn’t know what to make of their comment and bid them goodnight. 

Opening the door and watching as Obi-wan rushed to meet him. The dark emotions from earlier returning to his chest laced with guilt, he needed to apologize to his former master. But, as he opened his mouth to speak, he watched as Obi-wan’s gaze shifted from relief to something Anakin couldn’t quite place. His eyes darkened and Anakin found himself pinned to the wall being scented with a desperation completely uncharacteristic of the Jedi Master. Anakin couldn’t even begin to process what had made Obi-wan act in such a feral manner. His former master had always been the epitome of control and serenity. 

Obi-wan felt completely taken apart. 

After fleeing their rooms, he found himself in a meditative pose in one of the gardens. Every time he tried to slip into the force, tried to release his building emotions he was snapped right back into himself. The force was providing no escape for him as if telling him to  _ deal with it.  _ But, sill he remained sat waiting for serenity to encompass him as he had done countless times before during meditation. 

Eventually, he struck a middle point, not slipping into the force so much as his own thoughts. He replayed his behavior in the room over and over, every time he recalled the perfumy scent that wrapped itself mockingly around his informer apprentice’s form his hackles rose. He knew precisely who the scent belonged to, unbidden, the dark predatory look in the princesses’ eyes came to mind. 

His thoughts threaded continuously over his shameful display, even more carefully over the breathy sounds that Anakin had made. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he explored what might have happened had he not stopped himself in time. Had he continued and pulled Anakin to the bedroom and finally untied his last tunic, been able to explore the planes of his chest, down, down…

Obi-wan felt nauseous. He’d never let possession take hold of him like that before, it was unbecoming of a Jedi. He had no clue how he was going to face Anakin after having forced himself on him so unexpectedly. But, perhaps he could blame it on the planet. Let Anakin believe that it was the stress of being unsuppressed for the first time since he’d hit puberty. After all, he wouldn’t be lying entirely, he would simply keep silent about how maddening it was to be encased in honeysuckle at all hours. Not utter a word about how he wanted to bury himself in Anakin’s scent and drown right there. How he wasn’t sure he was acting in front of the Arieli anymore, how he was selfishly indulging himself in Anakin’s touch before depriving himself at night.

He suddenly felt he’d been out too long, that he needed to talk to Anakin and resolve the mess he’d left waiting for him in their rooms. 

But upon opening the door to the rooms he was met with silence. Walking further into the front room he looked towards the bedroom and saw Anakin’s sleeping form. The moon lighting up his face, smoothed out by sleep. It struck Obi-wan how much younger the man looked, almost like the padawan he’d left in charge of Senator Amidala.  _ Force,  _ Senator Amidala! Obi-wan was almost completely sure that she and Anakin were involved, had he not only broken Anakin’s trust but the Senator’s as well?

Obi-wan shook these thoughts off before he was consumed fully by them. But, still, he remained standing at the opening of the bedroom, watching as Anakin’s chest rose and fell with a soothing lull. The moon turning his tan skin a pale silver color, and yet Obi-wan thought it only made him shine all the brighter. He abruptly recalled the Arileian ancient lore regarding designations. That Alphas were the sun and omegas the moon, betas the stars surrounding them. Looking at the sleeping man, his breath continuously catching in his throat, he felt the legend couldn’t possibly be true, for Obi-wan was going to  _ burn _ in Anakin’s wake. 

Anakin was pure radiance in the force, so bright sometimes that Obi-wan felt his edges crumbling from the light. The Force’s blessed son. 

He made his way to the bed, dropped his clothes to the floor, and slid in beside the sleeping man, grateful to prolong having to have the undoubtedly uncomfortable conversation with him. He still wasn’t entirely sure about how he would explain his behavior. Perhaps Anakin hadn’t minded, perhaps he’d even enjoyed it, the noises he made still faint whispers behind his eyes. Obi-wan frowned, even so, they could never cultivate a relationship, it was too inappropriate and Obi-wan knew he reeked of attachment for the younger man. The council would never accept. 

Lost in his thoughts, he quickly drifted off. 

But his dreams did nothing to ease the anxiety of the day. Instead, he saw Anakin kneeling before a hooded figure,  _ pledging himself  _ to the sith, Obi-wan growled at the sight. Inky blackness settling around his heart, tugging at his force signature whispering sweet nothings to appease his possessiveness. He felt sweat pouring from his skin on a planet of molten fire, saw Anakin’s eyes a sickly crazed yellow. 

Heard his voice a robotic monotone voice declaring, “ _ This is the end for you, my master.” _

Obi-wan woke with a choked scream. 

He glanced around the room, breathing only increasing pace when he realized Anakin wasn’t in bed. He rubbed his hand against the sheets only to find them cold. An icy dread latching between his lungs, Obi-wan panicked and called out for Anakin. His voice rising in volume until his head pounded from the fear and the still clinging sleep.

“Anakin!” He cried once more when the fresher door opened.

Anakin sped into the bedroom, eyes frantic and soap suds hanging from his damp curls for dear life. His hands loosely bunched around a towel that was steadily slipping down his hips. Obi-wan’s eyes followed the bead of water traveling down his navel before racing across his abdomen settling in the line of his hip traveling down once more, Obi-wan swallowed hard at the sight. 

“Kriff, master, what’s happening?” And, oh, the poor thing was shivering slightly as he breathed hard while searching the room for the supposed threat.

Obi-wan chuckled harshly, mouth run completely dry, “I’m sorry for worrying you, dear one, it was merely a dream.”

Anakin gave him an exasperated look of bewilderment, “A dream…?”

“Precisely, now I believe you have a shower to finish.” Obi-wan turned his face away from the younger man hoping he hadn’t noticed his face heating up. 

The two of them get ready in an awkward silence, Obi-wan not wanting to start off the day with the much needed conversation, especially not after his hysterical reaction to his nightmare. It had felt so real, and like a definite future, while also maintaining a foggy quality. Definite future perhaps, in another reality. Still, it unsettled Obi-wan.

The quiet continued as they made their way to the throne room for the countless time. 

Upon entering Anakin saw the whole royal family was already there. The King and Queen curled up on the throne per usual with the princess laid back against their feet. They smiled knowingly at him, eyes glowing in a much friendlier manner. He saw Obi-wan’s gaze grow sharper at their expressions. 

Before Obi-wan could open his mouth to once again try and convince the King to join the Republic and allow for a post to be set up on Arieli, the king raised his hand to stop him. 

“I’ve decided for Arieli to join the Republic.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widen substantially, “I- Well, that’s wonderful news, your majesty.”

The king gave a hearty chuckle, “Then to celebrate this union, we must have a banquet in its honor.”

Obi-wan stilled seemed to be in shock at the fact that he no longer had to work his way around outright pleading for the planet’s joining the republic. Anakin, however, was just glad he would be able to finally get back to Coruscant and resume his normal routine, and hopefully avoid the council before they started questioning him about why he had been concealing his designation. 

Having finished finalizing the logistics of Arieli becoming a part of the Republic, Anakin and Obi-wan were free to leave and prepare for the banquet which would take place that same night. But, before they could make their way to their rooms, Anakin felt a tug at his arm.

Looking back he saw it was one of the princesses. She motioned for him to come with her, towards where the other princesses were waiting at the end of the corridor. He glanced towards Obi-wan who bore a disgruntled appearance, not unlike the one he had when facing down a particularly large amount of Separatist droids.

“Go on, Anakin. This old man can handle himself on his own.” But, his voice sounded more strained than normal even as his face stretched into a grin. 

Anakin nodded wordlessly, vaguely confused at the tension in the Jedi master. He followed the princesses down an even more intricate path to the same room they had brought him to before. This time being in a more centered state, he took in the layout of the room better. It appeared that they had been bringing him to their own personal quarters. Various doors shooting off of the main room leading into separate bedchambers. Despite the large space of the center room, it was barely furnished. Aside from the pillow pit in the center of the room and the low tables that practically touched the floor, the room hardly had anything in it.

But, as opposed to the last time he had been in the room, he noticed a new table covered in a variety of fabrics, jewelry, and golden compacts. The princesses immediately led him once more into the pit where they pushed down on his shoulders until he sat. They quickly moved towards the table and after examining the items began to argue in Arieli. 

Just as soon as they started arguing, however, they quickly stopped sharing an intense mutual look before coming to surround Anakin again. He yelped as they unclipped his belt, and tugged off his tabards. He frantically put his hands up in defense.

“Uhh I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but, um, I’m not interested in doing anything of  _ that _ nature.”

They blinked at him, before rolling their eyes and sharing a brief giggle. 

“We’re not trying to  _ bed _ you, Jedi.”

They continued on wrapping a similar fabric to the one they were wearing over his shoulders in place of his tabards, followed by another piece of the gauzy material which they tied tight around his waist, accentuating it more than his belt ever did. On top of the fabric around his waist, they clipped a gold chain. 

They stepped away and examined him, seemingly happy with his slightly altered robes. He figured that was the end of it then. 

He was wrong. 

They soon closed in again covering his eyelids in a fine glitter spreading it out and onto his temples. The princesses held up various elaborate earring besides his head, before huffing in disappointment upon the realization that his ears were not pierced. Instead, they settled a headpiece over his forehead, a crescent moon dangling from it. 

Finally, they pulled away once more.

“What a beautiful omega, a shining golden moon.” They chorused. 

Anakin choked a bit, not having expected that response from them. They giggled at his redding disposition and then left him alone in the room. Returning again dressed even more intricately than they had been. They linked their arms through his and led him to the banquet. 

Through the crowd, he spotted Obi-wan and the princesses released him giving him a soft push towards him. He worked his way through the Arielians, towards his former master who was practically a warm beam in the Force. 

When he reached him, Obi-wan stopped for a bit staring hard at Anakin, before smiling.

“I see the princesses had their fun with you.”

Anakin coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his curls, “Made me their own personal doll more like.”

Obi-wan laughed and pulled him in close by his waist. Anakin sucked in a breath and reached for a drink from the server walking across the floor to the hall. He downed it quickly and back to make his way around the hall with Obi-wan, greeting the various Arielian officials. 

Throughout the night, Anakin kept downing more and more drinks. And when they finally greeted the king and queen he graciously accepted a drink from them, hoping to avoid having to talk as much as possible. Soon enough he was feeling warm and slightly light-headed. He clung onto Obi-wan even tighter laying his head on his shoulder, nuzzling in lightly. 

Obi-wan glanced down at him, eyes crinkled, “Tired, dear one?”

Anakin tilted his head back to look at him. “Mmm no, I feel good.”

His former master nodded and they continued on through the night. But, then Anakin started feeling his legs move weaker than before, and he began placing more of his weight on Obi-wan, reaching his hands into the man’s sleeves trying to feel for his skin. Face smashed into the juncture of Obi-wan’s neck and shoulder. His skin had been heating up rapidly as the night wore on, the sound of the room becoming too much for his ears. 

Obi-wan looked down at Anakin for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Eyebrows furrowed as he asked once more, “Are you sure you’re alright Anakin?”

Anakin’s eyes blinked at him blearily, “You know what, master. I think you’re right, I feel a bit funny,” he slurred.

At that moment the king and queen chose to come up to them, they glanced down at Anakin knowingly, “Ah, seems your omega is  _ heating up. _ ”

Obi-wan looked up at them sharply, “What do you mean?”

They looked at each other mischievously, before looking back at Obi-wan, “The servants speak, General. They say they haven’t heard much from your rooms. We thought we’d help  _ spice  _ things up.”

Obi-wan stared at them incredulously, “I see.”

He froze when he felt Anakin roll his hips into his side lightly. “I’m afraid to say, I think we should be leaving early.”

The royals grinned, “Of course, master Jedi. Your ship has already prepared.”

He resisted the urge to glare at them, instead giving his best smile before hurriedly making his way to the shop with Anakin in tow. The younger man was almost immobile by the time they reached the boarding platform. Obi-wan having to carry him into the ship and place him on one of the bunks. 

Moving quickly, he took a blood sample from Anakin and rushed to the small med-droid in the corner of the ship. Having it run a diagnostic. 

The droid tutted, “It appears the owner of the blood sample has been exposed to a toxin.”

Obi-wan sighed impatiently, “Yes, but what kind. Will it cause him any harm?”

“Hmm, the toxin seems to be an aphrodisiac. However, the amount in the owner’s system suggests that his nervous system will be slowly destroyed over the next few hours.”

Obi-wan let out a short shout at that, “What? Surely there has to be some type of antidote for the substance?”

The droid puttered around in a display of discomfort, “Well, none that we have currently on board. Except, possibly…”

Obi-wan grabbed the droid, “Except for what?”

“Well, given the nature of the substance, the best and most natural remedy would be coitus. Especially given the fact that the owner appears to be going into heat.”

Anakin moaned from across the ship at the droids words. 

Obi-wan gulped, “Well then.”

He made his way back over to Anakin. “I suppose you heard all of that then?”

Anakin nodded sluggishly, “Kriff, I’ve barely been through one heat. And now I have to have another not even a few weeks later?” He joked weakly. 

Obi-wan found himself unable to laugh. 

“It’s completely up to you on how you want to spend it. The droid didn’t explicitly say that you had to have intercourse. I can meditate in the cockpit if it makes you comfortable.” 

Anakin grabbed his hand and pressed his face into it, before gazing up at him, eyes both cloudy and firm at once, “Master,  _ stay with me. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They never get a break, do they?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>
> 
> I did a drawing of one of the Arielian princesses you can find [here.](https://delziae.tumblr.com/post/639436022071083008/one-of-the-arielian-princesses-plus-the-first)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the amount of (slowed + reverb) songs I listened to while writing this

Obi-wan watched the lines of hyperspace blurring through the viewport. 

He sat at the foot of the bunk as Anakin squirmed from time to time. The younger man seemed intent to hold out on accepting his heat as long as possible. He shifted for the countless time before huffing. 

“Do you think you could, uh, maybe hold my hand?”

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-wan said gently. 

He shifted in closer, his hip solidly in the curve of Anakin’s waist, taking his flesh hand in his. Anakin immediately sighed at the contact, body relaxing into the bunk. Obi-wan moved his other hand to brush the sweat-soaked hair from Anakin’s forehead. Soon enough the younger man was curled around him as Obi-wan remained seated just petting Anakin’s hair, as he seemed perfectly content with just that. 

That was until Anakin’s breaths increased their weight and he began panting once again. Whining slightly as he desperately thrust his hips up off the bunk. 

“I still don’t…” Anakin breathed, eyes unfocused and vaguely frantic, “Hold me?”

Obi-wan nodded wordlessly and moved to lay in the narrow space of the mattress, moving Anakin until he was pressed between the wall of the ship and himself. Obi-wan stifled a groan as he rested his over the crook of Anakin’s neck. The honeysuckle scent was incredibly overwhelming in this position. 

Anakin held out for longer this time. With Obi-wan’s body pressed completely against the back of his he was able to calm down and relax, mind slipping into the force. His state had left his shields partially lowered and Obi-wan’s force signature moved with a mind of its own, greedily seeking the brightness of Anakin’s. He shone like a sun and his skin burned through Obi-wan’s robes. Nonetheless, they laid in silence, signatures loosely wrapped around each other mirroring their physical counterparts. Obi-wan could feel the contentedness radiating off of the younger in soft waves, and he knew that were Anakin’s shields to be down all the way that the waves--practically ripples-- would be a tsunami that he found he wouldn’t mind drowning in. 

The waves soon soured. Anakin squirming once more, though they both froze when he began pressing himself back into Obi-wan. Anakin looked back over his shoulder, finding himself barely centimeters from Obi-wan’s face. 

His shuddery breath brushed against Obi-wan’s face, and he found himself grasping for his last strands of restraint. He would not do anything Anakin did not explicitly agree to. 

“Hot...way too hot.” 

Obi-wan looked down and saw Anakin’s hand fumbling weakly with his belt. Memories of the night before wiggling themselves behind his eyes. Obi-wan breathed in sharply, eyelids fluttering minutely as he was assaulted by Anakin’s scent. 

His voice shook as he moved back away from Anakin, “Would you like some help, darling?”

Anakin keened.

“Please.”

Obi-wan pulled his former padawan onto his back, unclipping the gold chain belt and untying the sash around his waist, gently sliding it from underneath him. He avoided Anakin’s eyes as he reached to untie his outer tunic making quick work of it, moving onto the inner tunic. He parted the layers and found himself stuck looking down at the slight sheen of sweat on Anakin’s chest. It wasn’t like it was the first time he was seeing Anakin, sharing quarters and living practically on top of each other during campaigns, they’d seen each other naked plenty of times. 

But, never in so intimate of a setting. Never with Obi-wan kneeling in between Anakin’s splayed thighs, as the younger was so visibly hard under the dark fabric of his pants. He shook himself from the brief reverie and moved to brace Anakin as he pulled the layers off of his shoulders. He could feel the man’s gaze like a brand. 

Obi-wan finally looked up at Anakin’s face when his hand brushed the waistband of his pants. His eyes were intense as he nodded, a pretty petal blush spreading steadily across his cheeks. Obi-wan pulled his pants down, breath catching a bit as Anakin’s cock smacked lightly against his stomach, the head a furious red. 

Looking back up at Anakin he noticed the man was practically choking on his breaths. Ribcage expanding and deflating with such a speed it looked painful. Face contorted in an expression of pure agony. Obi-wan’s heart stuttered, guilt wrapping around it, he was supposed to be  _ helping _ ,  __ but here Anakin was looking so beautifully tortured. 

Obi-wan dipped down to press a kiss against Anakin’s bare hip. Held him down as he gave another thrust upwards. He brought his lip lower, sucking the skin at the junction of his thigh and pelvis. Anakin gave a loud wail at the touch.

“Please, master. Oh,  _ please- _ ”

He continued further down his thigh biting down to stop his groan. It only made Anakin louder. He moved up peppering his navel with light kisses, completely ignoring Anakin’s cock as he made his way onto his right thigh. Sucking hard, leaving behind a bright mark that made his chest rumble possessively.

Meanwhile, his hands roamed, one hand inching up his chest as the other held up his thigh. He lifted his head from between Anakin’s thighs and brought himself up to his neck scenting lightly. Holding back a growl when he noticed the skin of his neck was still a fading pink from his beard. 

His mind was fogging up as he realized just how much he was absolutely covering Anakin. The thought had him grinding down, shocked to notice it was Anakin’s cock that he’d rubbed down against. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to Anakin’s face, the younger looking back at him with an open mouthed smile that he breathed heavily through. They shared a small laugh before Obi-wan brought his hips down again, and Anakin bared his neck. 

While the sight was overwhelmingly satisfying, it had Obi-wan rearing back before he could do anything foolish. He was here to  _ help _ Anakin not  _ mate  _ him. 

A safe distance away, back between Anakin’s thighs, Obi-wan brought his hand to Anakin’s cock. Pulling his hand down it, lips curling minisculely as Anakin moaned. He rubbed his thumb against the slit, smearing the precome that had pearled at the tip. 

“ _ Master. _ ” A strained thing, caught between a whisper and rumble in Anakin’s throat. 

Obi-wan kept his eyes solidly on Anakin’s half-lidded ones. Focusing on the way the glitter on his eyes shimmered under the stark light of the ship. He leaned down further and laid his tongue flat against the underside of Anakin’s cock, dragging it up along with the octaves of Anakin’s voice. 

With both of his hands holding Anakin’s legs up and open, Obi-wan took him into his mouth. Smiling around him as Anakin let out a choked noise. He suckled at the tip briefly before inching down until he felt him at the back of his throat. Moaning low causing Anakin to thrust up sharply, Obi-wan pulled away, pressing a kiss to the tip, All the while holding Anakin’s eyes. Searching past their cloudiness for every indication of what he was feeling. 

Anakin moved suddenly as Obi-wan’s grip on his legs loosened. Sitting up before practically diving into Obi-wan’s, desperately pushing his top layers up in order to get his hand in his waistband. 

“Mmm not fair... you still have all your clothes on.”

He pulled Obi-wan’s cock out of his pants, barely dragging his pants down to the tops of his thighs before he slid his lips along the shaft. Obi-wan could hardly see Anakin’s head as it was buried underneath his robes. As Anakin kept planting sloppy kisses along his length, Obi-wan made quick work of discarding his belt and tunics. 

He pulled Anakin back by a handful of curls, the younger looking at him dazedly, though anxiety was starting to trickle into the Force. Obi-wan pressed forward and rubbed the tip of his cock along Anakin’s, watching mesmerized as he painted Anakin’s lips wet. Anakin stuck out his tongue and moved to take him with such a speed that he quickly found himself gagging lightly. 

Obi-wan pulled him back slightly once more. “Shh, slow down,  _ padawan. _ ”

Anakin groaned around him and Obi-wan let out a harsh breath. Keeping his hands firmly entangled in his hair, following as Anakin took him slower this time, sliding down to the base. Obi-wan relaxed underneath Anakin, watched as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Completely entranced, almost too enthralled to moan.  _ Almost.  _

Finding himself growing close, Obi-wan drew Anakin off him completely, eyes following the string of spit connecting him to the man. Wordlessly he pushed Anakin down onto his back and placed his legs over his thighs. 

Anakin pushed back against him with a soft cry of, “Obi- _ wan,  _ fuck me!”

He quieted him with a press of his finger to the younger’s lips

“Patience, Dear one”

And in a truly uncharacteristic display, Obi-wan summoned a packet of bacta from his belt. It did not go unnoticed by Anakin even in his current wreck of a state. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed somehow managing to sound petulant through his harsh breaths, “That was a blatant misuse of the Force! What would the council say-ah!”

Obi-wan had slid a finger into him while the younger was distracted, “Should I stop?” He asked with a quirk of his brow. 

This seemed to work Anakin up, even more, eyes widening frantically, “No No..  _ please _ master.”

And how could Obi-wan argue with that?

He thrust his finger in a few more times before adding another, scissoring his fingers as Anakin grew steadily more and more incoherent. 

“Mah-aster, I can take it.  _ Fuck me. _ ”

Instead, Obi-wan slipped another finger along with the others, watching in delight as Anakin’s cock jerked pitifully on his abdomen, “Not  _ yet. _ ”

Anakin huffed, but it quickly turned into a whine as Obi-wan rubbed against his prostate. Having found the spot, he relentlessly curled his fingers into it. His other hand a solid weight on Anakin’s hip, holding him in place. 

Anakin cried louder, his chest a vibrant pink matching the tip of his cock so beautifully it made Obi-wan’s head spin. He was a complete vision. His sweat and tears carrying the glitter down his cheeks, torching his whole face up in fracturing of golden light. The headpiece glinting underneath the dark sweaty locks of hair brushing his forehead. His form was an ethereal presence in and out of the Force. Only made more divine by the way he was leaking onto his abs, the sounds he made becoming a celestial cacophony. 

“Ah..  _ Ahh… _ Obi-wan I’m- I can’t-”

Obi-wan drew his hand from his waist down over his hip and over the skin of his thigh, pressing into Anakin even harder, “Let go, Anakin. Let go for me.”

And oh  _ Force,  _ if Obi-wan had thought Anakin couldn’t possibly be even more precious to him, the younger  _ wailed _ as he came, hips stuttering against Obi-wan’s fingers. He kept fingering him through his orgasm, dipping down to taste him, leading Anakin to moan weakly at the sight of his former master licking his come from him. Using his clean fingers, Obi-wan traced his hand through his spend and brought them up to Anakin’s lips. Eagerly taking the fingers into his mouth, Anakin suckled lazily, drool falling slightly out of the corners of his mouth. 

Obi-wan withdrew his fingers from Anakin and peppered kisses along his chest. Lingering a beat too long when he pressed his lips over Anakin’s heart, feeling it race underneath his lips. A gentle pounding that reminded Obi-wan that this wasn’t some vision being gifted from the Force. Though it truly  _ was  _ a gift. To be able to see Anakin taken apart like this. 

Suddenly guilt fell over his eyes from where it’d been held back by Anakin’s eagerness. He was only here to help, the safest option for Anakin in his vulnerable state. It wasn’t as if Anakin really desired  _ him.  _ But, Obi-wan quickly shoved these thoughts away before Anakin could sense the despair he was barely managing to hold in the back of his mind, far from the golden light of the man’s force signature. 

Dragging his hand down Anakin’s chest, Obi-wan’s hand bumped into Anakin’s cock which was already hard again. Anakin let out a weak noise at the contact, his skin burning once more, practically embers against Obi-wan’s hips. The elder grabbed Anakin by the hips and pulled him further up onto his thighs so that the lower half of Anakin’s body was held up by them, his back arching delicately off the mattress. 

“Fuck me.” 

Anakin was staring up at him through thick lashes, eyes shining glassy from his earlier tears, voice barely a whisper. 

Obi-wan let out a long breath, nodding. 

He slid the head of his cock through the slick and lube before pushing into Anakin. Bottoming with a groan, and all Anakin could do was watch as his brows furrowed with concentration. He was in another dimension entirely, grounded only by the stretch of Obi-wan within him. The sight of Obi-wan’s hair falling onto his forehead caught his eye and suddenly Anakin felt that maybe there was some hope for him after all. 

The flexing of Obi-wan’s lower abs as he rolled into Anakin with his hands holding his hips knocked the air out of him. Couldn’t even think to try and catch it as Obi-wan spoke low, Coruscanti accent dripping in an emotion Anakin couldn't place.

“You’re doing so well, Dear One.”

_ Oh, stars.  _

His words felt like plunging into the lake on Naboo. The fire under his skin cooled off immediately. But, of course, the pool of magma in his lower belly had not calmed in the slightest, and Anakin found himself rocking down on Obi-wan, one leg wrapped tight across Obi-wan’s back. His former master was refusing to lean down, or let his face anywhere near his, even as his thrusts grew harder. 

Anakin wouldn’t have that, though. If he couldn’t have Obi-wan close enough for him to cling onto like a vice, then he’d find a way to get what he wanted. Falling back into the Force Anakin tugged at the thread connecting him to Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked down at him curiously.

“Are you okay, do you need me to stop?” His thrust slowing, and unintentionally dragging maddeningly against his prostate. 

“N-no, ah, I’m fine..more than fine-” He babbled as Obi-wan gradually sped up again. 

“I’m-” Anakin choked on a particularly hard thrust, ”I’m a  _ supernova. _ ”

Obi-wan chuckled and held tighter, Anakin could see his skin turning white underneath the man’s fingers. Even so, the pressure wasn’t enough, Anakin wanted  _ more.  _

He tugged hard at their bond causing Obi-wan to gasp. This time, however, he didn’t stop his efforts. Anakin kept pulling and eventually something broke between them. And suddenly Anakin was overwhelmed by the foreign emotions being beamed at him. Affection and heat cascading off of Obi-wan. Followed by the dull thudding of guilt, but, he couldn’t be sure if the dark sheet of emotion was his or Obi-wan’s, and so he chose to ignore it. He felt like he was a part of the older man, like he was the lining of his mind. 

More than anything, their signatures had blended in such a way that Anakin couldn’t tell where he stopped and Obi-wan began. He could see in Obi-wan’s eyes that he’d also noticed the change, but he didn’t say anything. Anakin, however, despite being submerged in the man, signatures practically one entity, wanted him closer. 

He lifted his hand from where it’d been twisted in the sheets of the bunk and grabbed Obi-wan’s hand. Pulling it towards his mouth, his lips pressed against the pale freckled skin of his wrist. He laved his tongue over the scent gland, grazing his sharp canines over it. Obi-wan gave a broken moan as full-bodied shivers wracked him, hips stuttering. 

“ _ Sweetheart…” _

Anakin’s lips curled at the pet name and continued worshipping Obi-wan’s wrist. Sucking hard at the skin, until it was a reddened mess that he knew would leave his former master bruised and marked. He’d rather sink his teeth into the juncture of his and mark him as his, but a thrill ran through him nonetheless. He’d take what he could get. 

Obi-wan ground in harder, his thrusts growing shallower as Anakin felt him thickening. Anakin high and long at the feeling of Obi-wan’s knot beginning to take form. He let Obi-wan’s arm fall from his grasp as he arched further and reached Obi-wan’s thighs for more leverage in meeting his movements. Finally, Obi-wan tilted forward just the slightest and drove in with a force that pushed Anakin up the bunk.

“Ah, Obi-wan... _ master please,  _ feel so good”

Obi-wan moved in just a bit further down closer to Anakin’s face, “Will you come for me again, hmm? Come on my cock alone?”

Anakin whimpered nonsensically, “Yes, yes! Let me come, master, please I’m so close!”

With Obi-wan’s mouth hanging open, hard breaths whispering over Anakin, just barely touching him, Anakin could see the glint of his canines, poised for a mating bite. And he found himself spilling unexpectedly, clenching down on Obi-wan unable to stop his shaking as black dots crowded his vision.

Obi-wan grit his teeth and sloppily thrust in a few more times before his knot set and he came heavily in Anakin. Anakin moaned at the sensation. Having finished Obi-wan fell forward onto Anakin, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Nuzzling insistently on his scent gland, Anakin sunk deep into a relaxed bliss, wrapping his arms around Obi-wan pulling him even closer. 

He closed his eyes as Obi-wan turned his head nose brushing his jaw. Anakin knew he was looking at him, but Anakin knew if he looked back he wouldn’t be able to hide the love in his expression. Instead, he focused on Obi-wan’s settling breaths and trailed the tips of his fingers across the planes of his back.

The force was singing in approval and Anakin found himself suddenly drowsy. He pecked Obi-wan’s warm shoulder and sighed a contented, “Thank you.”

With Obi-wan’s comforting weight on top of him, he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin: Obi-wan won't bite me...guess I'll just have to make us a force dyad
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been busy and it absorbed all of my motivation.

Anakin sat dazedly on the bunk. 

Fingers moving slowly as he tied up his robes to cover the marks and bruises that covered him. His heat had only ended a few hours prior, and he still didn’t trust himself enough to dress himself while standing. He’d almost toppled over trying to get his legs into his pants. 

Sure he probably could’ve asked Obi-wan to help him, but he was having trouble looking him in the eye after the past few days. Not to mention the man had practically locked himself in the cockpit the moment Anakin’s heat broke. 

Clipping his lightsaber to his belt he stood and made his way to the fresher, grabbing at the wall on his way there. Once inside he ran his hands along the rim of the sink, hunching over it in, trying to ignore the way his and Obi-wan’s scents mixed even heavier in the enclosed space. 

He turned the faucet on and immediately splashed his face with water before looking up at the mirror, frowning at the way the marks traveled up his neck well past his collar. He couldn't say he disliked them, however. No, seeing the amethyst trails brought a swirling giddy feeling to his chest. He felt Obi-wan’s phantom touch at the sight of them, could practically feel the alpha pressed up against him as he had been mere hours ago. Until he noticed the lack of dilation in his eyes and abruptly extricated himself from Anakin’s grasp and that was the last he’d seen of the man.

Anakin thought of the days prior, almost a misty gleam in his mind in the way it seemed so far from reality. But, still, a part of his gut still burned from the sharp twist of shame at the situation. How had he allowed himself to be drugged? But, more importantly, how could he have guilt-tripped Obi-wan into fucking him into the mattress? He could help but wonder that if while he was basking in the pure bliss of his presence, Obi-wan was acting out of  _ Jedi compassion _ . That while Anakin was freefalling in attachment his former master was simply making sure he wouldn’t die. 

He couldn’t bring himself to believe it. 

Not with the way he’d woken up still locked on him after the first time, Obi-wan long since gone soft within him. An eyeful of the freckles forming constellations on the muscle of his shoulder, the auburn hair dusting his neck along with his soft breath. Right over where he  _ should’ve  _ been marked. 

When Anakin moved his collar down he could see the space, barren while the rest of his neck and collarbone was covered in deep plum. The cavern of his chest ached at the sight, the words that had been coaxed from him in the presence of the princesses a tinny echo in his mind.  _ He didn’t want him.  _

And it shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

Because even as he pulled the dark fabric of his robes together to conceal himself as best as he could given the circumstances, when he turned as saw the shower in the corner of the fresher he was reminded of his body slack in Obi-wan’s arms. His former master scrubbing him under the cascade of water that left him half wrapped in steam, when before he knew it his chest was pressed flat against the cool tiles of the wall. Obi-wan sliding into him with ease given how little time had passed. The slight roughness of his touch uncharacteristic and thrilling, as Obi-wan wrapped solid arms across his shoulder and hips as Anakin felt his knees grow weak, feet slipping just slightly in the low pool of water. 

He cursed silently as his mind took off, quiet whispers in the recesses of his mind curling around scenes from his heat. Teasing him with the mocking suggestion that they were proof that he could be Obi-wan’s mate.

He wanted to forget the way Obi-wan had fed him ration bars with gentle presses against his mouth, not uttering an admonishment as Anakin couldn’t help but take his fingers into his mouth. Wanted to forget the way Obi-wan always rested with his face pressed into the scent gland on his neck after spending their more impassioned moments with his mouth a great safe distance away from it. 

More than anything he wanted to forget how Obi-wan hadn’t kissed him throughout the entirety of his heat.

The only salve for his wounded spirit was the fact that they were orbiting Coruscant and soon they’d be reassigned, Anakin, for the first time in his life, wished it would be on opposite sides of the galaxy so that he wouldn’t reek of longing around Obi-wan or even worse  _ other Jedi. _

Oh, he could see it now, could almost taste the suppressants he was going to feast on the moment he made it back to his quarters.  _ Sith Hells  _ he was almost looking forward to seeing Mace Windu and his perpetual disappointment, anything except having to face Obi-wan’s serene detachment. Anything except knowing his scent and sounds so intimately that they would forever be branded inside his mind, inside his very being. Just the way he felt Obi-wan’s distant muted panic was enough to make Anakin want to throw himself into the abyss of space. 

He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Obi-wan he was a supernova. Anakin was sure he was spread wider than he’d ever been before, and he was worried he’d never be able to pull himself back in.

He could practically feel Obi-wan’s body as if it was his own, and he was almost entirely sure that even for his unfiltered  _ loud  _ connection to the Force this wasn’t normal. He shouldn’t have been able to see the Coruscant closing in through the viewport in the cockpit as if he were actually sat in the pilot’s seat at that very moment. shouldn’t have been able to feel the control panel ghosting under the pads of his fingertips.

But, he couldn’t say he disliked the feeling. 

Coruscant loomed through the viewport, by now Obi-wan could see the vague imprint of the cityscape. Though their mission had been a success, Obi-wan stewed in dread. The Force had been acting strangely the past few days, as though he could feel it more vibrantly. And at times it grew so vivid that it felt as though the vast pool was screeching at him. 

His mind no longer seemed to end, his shields as strong as ever except for one small gap. He felt tethered and as much as it should have scared him, the Force vibrated with song at the site of his binding. He knew where it led and perhaps that was what kept him calm. He knew Anakin in the Force unlike anyone else, to flow into him was but an extension of the relationship they had cultivated over the years. At the same time, however, he wanted to ignore it as long as possible, no matter how relieving it was to feel Anakin without his steel encasing he’d reinforced the longer they had known each other. 

Touching down on the landing pad, he took a deep breath and opened the door of the cockpit. Knocking on the door of the sleeping quarters, he was quickly met by the sight of a rather ragged Anakin. His eyes immediately fell to his neck before meeting his cautious gaze. He’d never seen Anakin so reserved before. 

He coughed and turned towards the lowering boarding ramp, “Shall we?”

Anakin hummed his agreement.

Unsurprisingly they were not the only ones arriving on the planet, however, just  _ who  _ was returning was. Obi-wan watched as Padmé and Ahsoka also made their way out of the Senators Nubian skiff. He glanced beside him.

Obi-wan watched incredulously as Anakin positively lit up, both in the Force and in his eyes. At the back of his mind, he felt the blinding warmth of Anakin’s affection. And,  _ Force  _ he really needed to meditate as soon as possible because his roiling emotions were a firm dead weight inside of him, unwilling to be sent out into the Force. Not to mention the  _ thing _ between Anakin and himself left him uncomfortably open. 

The younger quirked a brow at him questioningly before jogging down to meet his padawan and the senator. Obi-wan felt stuck in his spot on the ramp, staring as Anakin blatantly snatched Ashoka up in his arms in a greeting that screamed of attachment. He only hoped there were no other Council members around to chide the sweet moment. 

Just as he felt prepared to join the trio on the landing pad, he saw Anakin whispering frantically with Padmé. The woman frowned and Obi-wan fought against a flinch as her gaze rolled across the open space and onto him. She held his eyes for a moment before giving him a warm smile. 

Not daring to appear openly avoidant he made his way to them with a careful stride. Stopping to place a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder in a more restrained greeting than his former padawan had displayed. He pressed forward his warmth and content at seeing her safe, smiling as her gaze softened. He turned to the senator and Anakin, the younger giving an awkward grin. 

“Senator Amidala, it’s wonderful to see you have returned safely, I do hope your time on Rodia was pleasant.” He said pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

A faint oiliness seeped through his mind and he looked at Anakin while Padmé answered that her trip had been most delightful especially with the company of Ahsoka. His former padawan’s face was twisted in annoyance.  _ Huh,  _ Obi-wan thought to himself, he’d never received that kind of reaction with any of his previous interactions with the Senator. 

He continued to make small talk with Padmé before she brushed out her skirts and slid her arm through Anakin’s. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d appreciate it if Anakin escorted me home?”

Obi-wan nodded absently, his eyes couldn’t seem to leave the sight of their linked arms and he found he’d much rather be at the Temple right now. 

“Of course, and don’t worry Anakin I’ll brief the Council myself.”

He watched numbly as the pair went off in a speeder, merely a dot on the horizon within mere moments. He startled a bit at the sound of Ahsoka’s voice. 

“Master Kenobi? Should we head back to the temple now?” 

He was brought back to the present, “Oh? Yes, let’s go young one.”

The wind whipped through their hair as Padmé rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, “To think I survived how many assassination attempts? And here I am, meeting my end because of Anakin Skywalker’s inability to follow traffic laws.”

Anakin laughed, “Shut up,” and pressed his foot down even harder on the pedal making Padmé shake her head with suppressed laughter. 

“You and Obi-wan just don’t appreciate my chauffeuring expertise.” 

Her laughter settled down and he watched from the corner of his eye as she peered at him. 

“What happened between you two?”

Anakin stiffened, “Kriffing Arielians that’s what.”

Padmé waited for him to continue, but he stayed silent until they reached her private landing. Making idle chat with C-3PO, ignoring Padme’s unwavering stare. Eventually, the droid seemed to notice his mistress’ want to speak with him and clumsily excused himself. 

“Fine,” he dragged out, “if you absolutely insist.”

Padmé gave him a look, “I do.”

“ _Hemighthavehelpedmethroughmyheat_ …” Anakin’s cheeks burned. The reality of what had occurred only just now hitting him. Putting it into words made the last few days suddenly feel lifeless. Even more so that before, the reminder that Obi-wan had merely been acting out of duty stung. 

Padmé’s stony expression melted as a shining smile split her face, “Oh, Ani that’s wonderful news!”

She rushed across the marble floor to him giving his shoulders a small shake, “I knew he felt the same, what did I say?”

The excitement and joy on her face were too much. Anakin brushed her off, falling down into one of the sofas on the terrace with an angry huff.

“It’s not like he had much of a choice.”

He watched as her smile crumpled and she sat beside him placing a hand on his arm, “What happened?”

He leaned his head back and let out a long sigh before tilting his head and looking at her with a rueful grin, “Oh you know, the usual… Just your average getting drugged by foreign dignitaries when you’re off suppressants for the first time.”

Padmé stared at him blankly, but he could feel the anger begin to bubble within her, “What?”

He numbly explained the diplomatic mission and how it came to be. Carefully keeping his distance as Padmé grew more still while unfurling so violently in the Force. By the time he got to the banquet portion of the mission, she stood up and paced the terrace, making a move towards the speeder before stopping suddenly and making her way across the floor once more. 

“I am going to  _ kill  _ the Chancellor, what kind of utter banthashit is he trying to pull?”

Anakin’s eyes widened impossibly, he’d never seen her so furious, nor heard her swear before. 

“Padmé! It’s not like he could have known I was an omega-”

“Exactly!” She whirled around on him, her heels clicking viciously on the marble, she threw herself on the sofa with the same grace Obi-wan had when slicing through droids. “It was cruel of him to force you to reveal yourself before you felt comfortable.”

Anakin frowned fumbling for words, “He didn’t force me, I took on the mission myself.”

There was an unsettling sadness in Padmé’s eyes, “Is it really your choice if you would do anything for him, anything to  _ please  _ him?”

Anakin didn’t like what she was implying. The Chancellor has always been friendly with him, he saw his worth when the Jedi chose to ignore it. He could never have any vile intentions. 

Padmé looked like she was ready to continue, but Anakin held up a hand, “This isn’t anywhere near the point.”

Her gaze softened and she pulled his head to rest on her shoulder, “I assure you, you have nothing to worry about.”

Anakin breathed in the earthy tones of her dark ornate dress, “He can’t stand to be around me.”

And perhaps it was that utterance that snapped the strings that had been holding him up since he got dressed, he slid his head from Padme’s shoulder and onto the thick skirts over her lap. His friend immediately carding her fingers through his hair, raking gently through sowing the seeds of her warmth and empathy. While she may not have been force-sensitive her presence in it rocked like gentle waves on the shores of the lake on Naboo. 

“But, you know what the worst part was?” he whispered out into the evening air, Padmé hummed low, “He didn’t bite, didn’t even look like he was tempted to in the slightest.”

“I thought...I thought maybe he-”

Padmé shushed him with a quiet coo, “Obi-wan would never, Anakin. Not unless  _ you  _ wanted it.”

She felt him breathe out harshly. “But, I did! I obviously did,  _ kriff  _ I orbit him like he’s the sun and you can damn well see it on my face.”

She kept weaving her fingers through his hair, “Anakin you were practically dying, you said it yourself. How is Obi-wan going to be so much as thinking about anything other than helping you, much less mating you?”

He glared.

“Now, I’m not saying he wouldn’t but given the situation, would  _ you _ have been happy if he had? During a heat forced upon you because of meddlesome royals?”

He sighed, “You’re right. You’re always right.”

He peeked at her out of one eye, a teasing smile already building on her lips, “And don’t you forget it.”

They settled in silence before she spoke again, the night skyline of Coruscant reflected in her eyes, “You need to talk to him about your feelings.”

Obi-wan paced through the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He should have been meditating, but every spot where he sat to begin felt much too loud and so he found himself prowling through the greenery in search of the perfect location. 

There was none.

Not with the way he could still feel Anakin at the back of his mind, whirling through a series of emotions so fast it almost made Obi-wan ill. Constantly drifting between anger, embarrassment, and pure unbothered comfort. He could only imagine what was causing his former padawan to shift so rapidly. And imagine he did, which is how he found himself in the gardens in the first place. The rest of the Temple fast asleep aside from the few Jedi roaming the halls and padawans thinking they were duping their masters by sneaking out. 

The Room had always inspired a great sense of serenity even in someone as tumultuous as Anakin, and so Obi-wan was ready to tear out his hair now that all of the serenity of the foliage seemed to have vacated the premises. 

He couldn’t stop thinking of how he’d taken advantage of Anakin’s intoxicated state and then proceeded to avoid him. Couldn’t stop thinking about what he might be doing with Senator Amidala seeing as he never returned from her apartment. He sighed as the curling oiliness tugged in his chest, eerily similar to the petty jealousy floating through his mind. 

He had no right to be jealous. He would simply find a way to shove his attachment into the Force, even if it  _ had _ manifested itself into an almost physical thing between his and Anakin’s minds. 

But, he found he didn’t want to. 

No, the same pull that had him breathing deep into Anakin’s neck had him constantly waiting at the entrance of his mind, waiting for whatever glimpse of the younger’s inner workings would present themselves. Obi-wan knew that the real reason he couldn’t sink into the force was that he wanted to dive into Anakin’s mind instead. To choke on his light and sink into his very essence.

Obi-wan stopped walking as he reached a winding stream, the facsimile of the night sky reflected in the moving water. The clarity of the image seizing in his mind.

_ Oh Stars,  _ he was in love with Anakin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Obi-wan only just realized?
> 
> Me having to write Palpatine as a good guy bc it's Anakin's perspective, no matter how brief: 🤢🤢🤢  
> Writing Padmé: 💖
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Implied underage (doesn't actually happen) and non-con (but again nothing happens)
> 
> Also Obligatory: fuck Sheev all my homies h8 Sheev

Anakin woke up to the sound of his comm going off. 

He reached his arm out feeling around for it before pressing his face down into the pillow and just drawing it to him in a truly abhorrent misuse of the Force. Oh well. 

The beeping stopped and Anakin sat up a thin blanket falling from around his shoulders. One shoulder was positively aching and he glanced around at his surroundings. He’d woken up on one of the couches inside Padmé’s apartment. 

He stood grabbing his lightsaber from off the low glass table separating the couches, clipped it to his belt, and drew his arms over him in a long stretch. His comm was sounding up again, this time he decided to answer. The Chancellor's voice filtered into the room.

“Anakin, my boy. I’ve heard your mission was quite the success, it seems your skills on the battlefield transfer quite smoothly into diplomacy.”

Anakin’s chest warmed at that, so constantly being berated for his lack of expertise when it came to negotiations. The Council only ever using him in campaigns that required a harsher  _ battering  _ against the Separatists. 

“Ah, thank you.”

Palpatine continued right away, “My boy you simply  _ must  _ come to visit me today, so that you may tell me of how you secured the Arielians’ allegiance.”

Anakin agreed and as the Chancellor hung up dread suddenly piled itself in the depths of his stomach anchoring him to his spot on the carpet. He’d really had no part in the actual securing of the treaty. Obi-wan had done all of the talking, had been the one urging the King day after day. Sure, maybe he had had influence over the princesses because of their abundant interest in him. 

It struck him then, the knowing smiles they had given him before the King declared Arieli’s joining of the Republic, the way they’d dressed him up for the banquet. Their disquieting determination when he had said Jedi could not form attachments. The way they had directed him straight to Obi-wan upon arriving at the banquet. 

His head pounded lightly analyzing their interactions. Of course. It had been them, securing the position in the Republic, the table already prepared with fabrics  _ just for him. _ They’d been behind it all, perhaps most especially conniving the King and Queen to drug him with a heat-inducing spice of all things. And why? All because he’d said Obi-wan didn’t want him,  _ couldn’t _ want him for the sake of the code. 

He felt ill. 

If he hadn’t already been feeling guilty of Obi-wan being forced into helping him with his heat, he now felt particularly awful. The navy of the carpet underneath him seemed to be swirling, just as much of a whirlpool as his mind currently was.

No matter, he thought. He’d agree to see the Chancellor as soon as possible, the weight of having to recount the journey had settled itself in a cold cascade down his neck, painting his body ice on its way down. 

Anakin stumbled a bit as he made his way out onto the marble terrace, calling a rushed farewell to C-3PO who’d followed him out when he noticed him fleeing. He hopped into the speeder and flew towards the senate building, ignoring when other drivers cursed at him and his reckless driving. 

He didn’t stop once in his haste to make it to the Chancellor’s office.  _ Couldn’t  _ stop as his mind was whirling so fast the other speeders in the air seemed almost non-existent. Just blurred smears of color that had no effect on him. When he finally made it to the Senate building he wasted no time with pleasantries the senators seemed so determined to impose on him whenever they spotted him in the corridors. He brushed them all aside, his mind refusing to slow until he reached the doors of the Chancellor’s office. The guards letting him in without a second glance. 

Now that his mind had made a slamming halt, he noticed something was off. An odd tingle at the back of his brain, like he’d forgotten something. Like everything else in the past half-hour, he brushed the feeling off as well. He took in a deep breath and entered the office. 

Palpatine’s face was slightly crumpled in confusion, but looking up it quickly transformed into pure delight at seeing him. Anakin felt much calmer in the office, his earlier dread dissipating as he crossed the red carpet. 

Palpatine stood to greet him, moving from behind his desk coming over arms raised to clap him on the shoulders when he stopped short a few feet away from Anakin. Ankin frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the words caught in his throat as he watched the Chancellor inhale deep.

Oh, that was what he’d forgotten. 

Palpatine quickly recovered and brought down his hands to Anakin’s shoulders, squeezing a bit harder than normal, “Oh my boy I had no idea you were an _ omega _ .”

The ice returned, coating his blood into pure distilled dread. 

“Ah, no sir, I’ve been using suppressants.”

They made their way over to the desk Anakin fidgeting in his seat while Palpatine settled himself down in his. Something in the air crackled with the threat of danger. But, that couldn’t possibly be right, there was no danger to be had, he’d known Palpatine for years, the man was harmless.

Palpatine began speaking with a frivolous air, “I hadn’t known the Jedi use suppressants, I would have assumed they’d embrace designations as a gift of the Force.”

Anakin flinched slightly, “It’s customary to start at puberty, just like the rest of Coruscant.”

Palpatine’s face lit up, “Ah, of course.”

Anakin remained silent, staring out of the wide window behind him. 

“Well of course the Jedi knew, especially your former master. Yes I’m sure Master Kenobi knew, look at how well you turned “

Anakin’s stomach twisted, “I’m not quite sure I understand what you mean, your Excellency.”

Anakin waited for Palpatine to correct him as always, to have him address him more informally, But, it never came.

“I’m quite sure you do, Anakin.” Something in his voice unsettled him. It edged on threatening. 

Anakin kept his eyes on the Coruscant skyline, the Force twinkled dangerously. 

“Tell me Anakin, did Master Kenobi wait until you were of age to take you, or did he follow a more  _ Tatooinian  _ tradition?”

The room spun horrifically, Anakin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could the Chancellor...How  _ dare _ the Chancellor insinuate something so despicable? His knuckles were bone white where he gripped at the armrests of his seat. He stood shakily watching in disgust as Palpatine’s face curled into the same grandfatherly smile that had been a comfort growing up.

Anakin began to back away, ready to leave the office. He wasn’t sure he could forgive the Chancellor for what he’d said. But, Palpatine had stood as he did, and made his way over to Anakin with a speed he’d never seen from the man before. Slowing as he dragged his hand across the back of his shoulders. Anakin’s lips trembled with rage at his next words, spoken directly by his ear.

“Did he keep you suppressed and blocked, so he could keep you to himself, hmm? Submissive little omega, unable to bear anyone’s scent but his?  _ Just  _ like a pleasure slave?”

Anakin could not keep his pure revulsion off of his face. Shrugging Palpatine’s hand off of him, he moved quickly stepping across the office at a furious pace. When suddenly he felt it, the scent of gasoline and incense so thick it was almost palpable as it swarmed around him. His limbs shook with the effort it took to keep moving, the scent filling his lungs, choking him. 

“My boy, I think you should stay _. _ ”

Anakin’s feet stopped, his mind was so clouded he couldn’t feel the pricking at the back of his mind, the concern trying to make it through the fog of Palpatine’s oppressive scent. His neck twisted around unwillingly to look at the old man, “No, I think I’ve heard more than enough today.”

Palpatine’s smile dropped, leaving only the dark glint in his eyes. 

“I said  _ stay.” _

Obi-wan couldn’t think straight, eyes frozen on the view of the Senate building from the viewport in his and Anakin’s apartment. Staring so long, that only the sound of trickling water brought him back to reality. He looked down at the counter, the kettle in his hand still perched over his mug steaming water overflowing and dripping onto the floor, a puddle surrounding it. 

The back of his mind was positively searing with emotion. Obi-wan struggled to differentiate between everything seeping into his mind. He sent over questioning concern through the bond and frowned when it had no response, only the complete and utter stillness of nauseous fear. 

A broken string of Anakin’s thoughts came hurtling over at a dizzying speed. 

_ Obi-wan would never...no...nonono…STOP! _

Obi-wan didn’t bother to clean up the mess he’d made and instead rushed out of the door. Barreling through the corridor of the Temple at a speed that had him barely dodging other Jedi, practically bulldozing a group of younglings studying one of the various Stained transparisteel windows. He called out a curt apology and resumed his path, out into the hangar, grabbing the first speeder he saw and made his hazardous way towards the Senate. Towards Anakin who was a beam of panic in the Force. 

Obi-wan almost crashed into the speeder ahead of him as another thought spilled through. He suddenly had the mind to send a distress signal to the council. 

_ A Sith lord...you sick fuck. _

Anakin cringed from his position stuck in the middle of Palpatine’s office. The man circled him predatorily, eyes sharply roaming him. But, at the same time, he didn't even seem to be registering him, his gaze was vacant, far away and he kept speaking endlessly. Anakin’s stomach plummeting further with each word.

“This changes things greatly…. You know, Anakin, that I have always wanted the best for you."

Anakin glared, still unable to move, from whatever Palpatine had done to him. Simple alphas commands didn’t work on him, something stronger than the pyrotechnic scent had him glued to the ground. 

“I had originally wanted you as my apprentice-”

Anakin choked, “Your what?”

Palpatine continued as if he hadn’t heard him, “But, now…”

He continued pacing around him, coming up close to his face to examine it, breathing in deep once again, “I think I have a more  _ fulfilling  _ role for you. As my omega...oh yes, the Sith could rise again at our feet.”

Anakin wanted to puke, “The Sith?  _ You’re  _ the Sith Lord?”

Palpatine hummed. 

A frantic brightness lit up the bond suddenly,  _ Obi-wan was coming.  _

Anakin allowed himself a small breath out, the tension knotting up his back loosening just slightly. Palpatine’s eyes darted to him at the minuscule almost imperceivable moment. His hand reached out and forced the collar of his tunic to the side, baring his neck. His face cracked open in a hideously feral smile. 

“Ever the perfect Jedi, I suppose. He never mated you, how utterly convenient.”

There was a fierce storm in Anakin’s chest, an inky tempest threatening to take him over completely. His breaths were haggard as he fought to move and hold down the darkness from swallowing him whole. 

The muscle of Anakin’s jaw rippled, “Get the fuck away from me.”

Palpatine held his glare steadily as if dealing with a problematic youngling, “Don’t you get it by now? You don’t get to say no,  _ omega bitch _ .”

Obi-wan hopped out of the speeder before it slowed to a complete stop. He moved through the corridors of the Senate building blindly. Losing his ability to perceive the world around him as he focused in on Anakin’s Force signature, bright and blazing. A steady beacon, searching for him no longer felt like a wild guess with the Force as a compass. The tether between them made the search far more personal, like looking for a lost limb. The stretch of Anakin’s nerves tingled as though they were his. He didn’t have to think about  _ where _ Anakin was, he simply knew, like he knew that his fingers connected to his palm, to his wrist, Anakin connected to  _ him.  _

He found himself in front of the Chancellor’s office, his red guards staring him down from behind the black visors of their crimson hoods.

Obi-wan stared back, lifting his fingers imperceptibly. “You will let me in.”

Their Force pikes twitched slightly from where they were crossed over the doors of the office. 

“The Chancellor is currently in a meeting…”

Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed, “I am well aware.”

He gave a dramatic sigh lifting his hands in mock surrender, “I hate for it to come to this, but alas, I simply  _ must _ get in there.”

He shifted one hand and his lightsaber flew into his palm, he immediately ignited it and sliced through the pikes in one smooth arc. He used the Force to push them down the corridor and burst into the office. 

His vision practically went red at the sight of Palpatine with his first bunched into Anakin’s robes, his former apprentice’s skin bare, his own marks blotchy across his tan skin. Anakin’s face was pure fury as his arm shook while he attempted to hold the Chancellor back by his neck. His other hand twitching trying to grab hold of his lightsaber. 

The red guards came rushing into the office at that moment, mutual noises of confusion and shock coming from them. Palpatine looked in their direction, annoyance barely gracing his features before, with a casual flick of his wrist, he sent the guards flying into the wall with a sickening crack, their helmets splitting with branch-like crevices. Crimson hoods a facsimile of dry, cracked clay. 

One corner of Palpatine’s mouth tilted up, “How nice of you to join us and bear witness.”

Panic and desperation flooded the back of his mind and Obi-wan couldn’t think, the steady defense of Soresu leaving him and in his impatience, he slid into his former master’s preferred form of Ataru. Leaping towards the Chancellor and in an instant, his entire body coursed with pain. 

The spread of excruciating net-like tendrils of lighting tore through him and slammed him straight to the ground, winding him on top of the already breathless pain. He could help but let out a sharp yell at the impact. But, what was far worse was the chilling shriek that escaped Anakin. 

His pent up emotion and frustration burst out like a star’s death. He crumpled to the floor body racked with the same tremors that contorted Obi-wan. It dawned on Obi-wan through his blinding torment, that Anakin was feeling everything he was. 

The thought seemed to register in Palpatine’s mind as well as his face suddenly lit up with childlike glee, his lighting drying up for a moment. And the two of the gasps for air, Obi-wan who’d also taken the hit of being forced to the ground from the air clutched the fabric of the carpet and struggled to regain his breath. 

“How fascinating...How truly unbecoming.”

The lighting burst out again and Obi-wan curled in on himself on the floor. He couldn’t tell whether the screams that filled the room were his or Anakin’s. Palpatine moved closer to Obi-wan, focusing his complete energy on him, knowing it would relay in Anakin’s mind just the same. 

“Oh, how the graceful Master Kenobi has fallen, care to negotiate your relief?” He mocked. 

Anakin grabbed at the edges of his shields drawing them up with great difficulty, the abyss into Obi-wan’s mind refused to fill. Realizing it was a futile effort he focused all of his energy into pulling Obi-wan’s fallen lightsaber towards him. If he could just get it to him, he could deflect the lighting and then…

_ And then nothing _ , Anakin thought hopelessly, Palpatine would see him try to give the lightsaber to Obi-wan. 

The Force shattered behind his eyes. Its metaphysical warmth surrounded him with light, with the cool rush of clarity and guidance. 

Perhaps this was the serenity the Jedi always spoke of. 

He felt one with everything, felt the pain that seared itself through Obi-wan, felt it echoing in his mind as though the lighting was directed on him as well, felt Palpatine’s concentration on Obi-wan. Most importantly felt his arrogance and surety in that by torturing Obi-wan Anakin would be indisposed and writhing on the floor. 

The Force pulled his limbs, caressed him gently even as agony clawed him from the inside out. He crawled forward, Obi-wan’s lightsaber gripped firmly in his fist and he dragged himself slowly across the carpet. 

Obi-wan felt battered beyond belief. His connection to the force was so distant he could no longer feel the binding between him and Anakin. Couldn’t feel anything outside of his own suffering. But, he did notice the SHift in Palpatine before the man even opened his mouth to speak. 

“Now Master Kenobi, you will die.”

The lightning bolts that struck him had a notably different trail of burning through his body. He felt as though he were scorching, being burnt to a crisp like unfortunate plants during a storm in the outer rim. 

And then, nothing.

His eyes glossed over with tears went wide at the sight of two beams of brilliant sky burst through the Sith Lord’s chest. The shock on his face frozen in time as the light pulled out from his chest and left only the smoking holes. Palpatine fell to the floor with a hollow thud. 

His tumble revealed a shaking Anakin behind him, body still convulsing lightly with the aftershocks of the lighting used on him. His eyes were huge with desperation, reducing him to a frightened animal. The two lightsabers still lit his trembling hands.

“ _ Oh, Stars… _ ” He moaned.

Obi-wan forced himself to his knees and crawled over to Anakin who had collapsed to his own. He dragged him into a tight embrace, the slight tremors racked the two of them gently as Anakin breathed heavily. 

The sound of doors opening with a woosh registered only barely. 

“What in the Sith Hells happened here?” Came Mace Windu’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I started off this writing chapter listening to those Sith mediation videos and ended with the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack?????
> 
> I figured since there's only one chapter left I'd share a playlist of the songs I listened to while writing.   
> <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UZkkyvB2uMHdoarRRU4GC>
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're here already
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Froot by Marina, because it fits Anakin so perfectly in this chapter.
> 
> [Here's ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/54R9hXmv6L5DouU2rXwbKl) a link to the playlist I listened to while writing this particular chapter 
> 
> Enjoy!

Obi-wan fumbled to maintain his hold on Anakin while punching in the code to their quarters. 

The younger hadn’t let go of him since they left the Senate building. His body still shook at times, phantom tremors of electricity running through him despite it being hours since they’d been subjected to the lighting. Obi-wan pulled them through the doorway and brought them towards the fresher. Anakin hadn’t uttered much other than a panic-stricken whine whenever Obi-wan let go. The clutch of his mechno hand so tight, Obi-wan knew it would leave bruises later. 

Upon entering Obi-wan wished, not for the first time, that the Temple had baths. 

“May I undress you, dear one?” He asked in a soft voice. 

Anakin gave a nod, eyebrows bunching slightly. Confusion lit up at the back of Obi-wan’s mind. 

“To wash you,” he coughed, the tips of his ears felt warm. 

A smile ghosted Anakin’s lips, his affirmation barely audible. 

Obi-wan brought his hands up to Anakin’s waist, unclipping his belt with gentle care. A sharp feeling pierced his chest at the trust Anakin was giving him. Unlike the desperation that had wafted off of him during his heat, Anakin’s vulnerability radiated so softly Obi-wan felt he was in his very center staring at his heart from behind his ribs. The way Anakin looked at him filled with complete faith that he would care for him.

He lifted off his tabards and peeled back his tunics slowly, his hands brushing against the ice-cold sweat on his skin. He kneeled to untie his pants and the gasp that fell from Anakin’s lips rang stark in the quiet of the tiled room. He ignored the way his pants hung loosely from his hips, golden curls peeking out from behind the dark fabric. Obi-wan brought his hands down his legs, feeling the shiver that ran through Anakin, until he reached his boots, unbuckling them deftly. Anakin brought his hands down to rest on his shoulders as obi-wan picked up his feet to pull the boots from them. Running them up his neck, lightly brushing over his scent glands before carding his fingers through his hair.

Obi-wan tugged off his pants and stood. Moving to turn on the water of the shower, he waited until the room had filled with steam and then moved aside, gesturing for Anakin to enter. Once the younger was inside he followed. Robes immediately soaking through. 

“What are you doing?” Anakin choked staring incredulously at the way his robes now clung to him. He looked down.

“And the boots too!”

Anakin huffed a breathy laugh and removed Obi-wan’s belt, making quick work of the ties on his tunics, opening them up until the skin of Obi-wan’s chest showed. He stopped, hands still curled in the wet fabric, his eyes locked on Obi-wan’s. 

Obi-wan stared back. Bringing his hands up over Anakin’s and silently pulling his tunics off. He made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes and placed them outside of the shower. Once back in the shower he reached past Anakin’s head for the shampoo and poured it into his hand. . He brought his hands up and began lathering it into Anakin’s hair. Scrubbing gently at his scalp. Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut as Obi-wan worked the suds through his hair before beginning to rise it off.

Obi-wan then moved to wash Anakin’s body, running the washcloth over his shoulders before he finally spoke. 

“What happened?” 

Of course, Obi-wan knew vaguely what had occurred. After Mace and the council arrived, the whole mess had only grown as the Jedi had to prove their innocence. Thus an investigation was prompted on the spot. Anakin, however, had kept his responses short when questioned about what had taken place in the Chancellor’s office, skirting from him unveiling that he was the Sith Lord they’d been looking for, to when Obi-wan arrived. 

He almost missed Anakin’s quiet response. 

“He...He tried to say-” His eyes were frantic as he turned to look at Obi-wan. 

“He tried to say that you...that you  _ knew. _ ” 

Obi-wan frowned, “knew what?”

Anakin’s face crumpled, “that I’m an omega.”

“But, I don’t understand how would that change anything-”

“He said I was your pleasure slave!” Anakin cried. 

“ _ What? _ ”

The breath escaped from Obi-wan’s lungs, his skin growing colder despite the heat of the water as Anakin continued. 

“-said that you-that before I was...But you  _ wouldn’t.  _ You would  _ never.” _

Anakin’s disjointed words’ meaning slid into coherence in his mind with horrifying clarity. Pure disgust ran through him.

“Anakin I would never, that’s-that’s  _ despicable. _ ” Obi-wan was at a loss for how to convey just how vehemently heinous he found the idea. 

Anakin grabbed onto his cheeks pressing his forehead to his, “I know. I know  _ you _ Obi-wan.”

They stayed like that in silence for a moment before Anakin spoke again, “why are you washing me, master?”

Obi-wan froze as he realized how odd his intentions must have seemed, especially after what Palpatine had said, “I thought you might like to wash the day away.”

He looked up from under his eyelashes to see Anakin’s lips curled into a smile.

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

They finished up in the shower and Obi-wan helped Anakin into his sleep clothes. Obi-wan moved to lead them towards Anakin’s room, when the younger pulled on his arm, “Can we go to yours instead?”

“Of course.”

Inside, Anakin immediately made his way over to the bed and slipped underneath the covers, sighing contentedly as he laid back against the pillows. Obi-wan climbed in beside him, their legs brushing through the sheets as Obi-wan sat back against the headboard. Anakin looked at him.

“How did you know to find me?”

Obi-wan looked around the room, “I don’t know really… Whatever you did during your heat, I heard you. I just  _ knew _ .”

He looked down at where Anakin lay, “I suppose we’re stuck in each other’s minds now, huh.”

The intensity in Anakin’s eyes struck him almost as much as his brightness in the Force.

“There’s no other mind I’d rather be in, no other I’d want in mine.” He said quietly, but his emotion resounded in the Force. 

“What about Senator Amidala?” Obi-wan laughed despite the sting it brought him to ask. 

Anakin’s face contorted with confusion, “Padmé? Why would I want to be in her mind?”

Now it was Obi-wan’s turn to be confused, “I know you two are, how should I say it,  _ involved _ .”

Anakin barked out a laugh, “What? I mean yeah we messed around before the war started, but we’re  _ just _ friends.”

Obi-wan stuttered as Anakin kept laughing, a joyful tinkling, his scent clean from the barren hollowness of earlier. 

“You’re not involved romantically?”

Anakin’s laughter died down and he caught Obi-wan's eyes, his intensity from earlier back in full force. Obi-wan felt trapped in his gaze. 

“No.”

Obi-wan’s breaths came out just a bit heavier as he leaned down just a bit, “No?”

His eyes dropped to Anakin’s lips as the younger answered.

“ _ No. _ ”

His voice hardly even a whisper as he reached a hand up to rest underneath Obi-wan’s jaw. 

The two stayed still just a few inches from each other, their breaths mixing in between them. Anakin’s mechno hand, free from its glove, caught in Obi-wan’s loose tunic, and together his hands tugged softly, and Obi-wan let himself fall forward. 

Their lips touched gently and Obi-wan’s brain went static. 

Anakin wrapped his hand firmer in Obi-wan robes, pulling and pulling to get Obi-wan closer to him. Obi-wan braced himself on his elbows over the younger as Anakin wrapped his arms around his neck. Obi-wan groaned as Anakin tilted his head back giving him greater access. 

Anakin’s arms dropped, the only thought in his mind was to get Obi-wan  _ closer. _ His hand bunched the fabric at Obi-wan’s waist before slipping underneath the tunic, the older man leaving an open-mouthed gasp against Anakin’s lips at the feeling of the cool metal of his mechno hand. His hands traveled up Obi-wan’s back painting the feeling of the curves and valleys of the rippling muscles, sliding up over his arching shoulder blades, leaving his skin exposed to the air of the room as he brought the fabric up along with his exploring hands.

He hadn’t had the clarity of mind to fully piece Obi-wan’s very essence to memory during his heat. Brain too addled from the drug-induced state to notice the way the pine of his scent practically fought with his lilac tones as he pressed firmer into Anakin. His calloused fingertips brushing over Anakin’s jaw so lightly, almost reverent, in perfect contrast with the way he seemed to want to devour Anakin. 

One hand suddenly left his face, trailed down his neck, caressing over Anakin’s scent gland gently before moving further grazing over a nipple wringing a gasp out of Anakin that Obi-wan eagerly swallowed. Obi-wan stopped briefly to untie his already falling open tunic and Anakin immediately felt the warm press of Obi-wan’s skin as he slid his hand down his abdomen dipping into his pants to grasp him. 

Anakin’s hips jerked off of the mattress and the tender touch. Obi-wan made a low rumbling laugh in his throat as he moved away from Anakin’s lips, placing kisses across his cheek before growing wetter and open-mouthed as he kissed along his jaw and neck. Anakin whined as once again, Obi-wan continued to skim over his scent gland, pressing a devout kiss there before biting into the skin just beside it. 

Stroking over him firmly, Obi-wan whispered into the skin of Anakin’s collarbone, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Do you want me?”

Anakin would have rolled his eyes if it weren’t for the way he was leaking into Obi-Wan’s palm, his breath clogging his throat, 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Obi-wan pulled his hand from his pants and laid it against Anakin’s stomach, “Inside you?”

Anakin could hardly breathe with the way Obi-wan seemed to be staring into his very being. He turned his head to the side where Obi-wan’s left-hand rest against the skin of his shoulder where his tunic had slipped off and pressed his lips to the slightly rough skin. He brought his gaze back up to meet Obi-wan’s, the blue of his eyes almost entirely hidden by how dilated his eyes had become. 

“Obi-wan,  _ please. _ ”

Who was Obi-wan to deny him? He stretched out a hand and a packet of bacta slapped into his palm. 

Anakin was pulled out of his arousal clouded state briefly, “Hey! That’s the second time n-”

He was interrupted by Obi-wan once again capturing his lips, sliding his tongue in a way that had the Force going still around him. 

Obi-wan pulled away a cocky grin spreading across his face, “You were saying?”

Anakin huffed holding back his own smile drawing Obi-wan in for another kiss. Breaking away with a gasp when he felt Obi-wan slid a finger into him. Obi-wan leaned down and spread kisses across his chest as he stretched Anakin open, listening to the sounds he made growing progressively more and more desperate until the younger was rocking his hips onto his hand, seemingly unconsciously as every time Obi-wan looked up Anakin’s eyes were firmly locked on him. 

Obi-wan wanted to look back at him with the same intensity,  _ oh how he wanted to.  _ But, in the recesses of his chest, he still felt as though Anakin was unattainable. A distant Sun he would always orbit, never able to get close to lest he burn in his wake. But, Obi-wan found he wouldn’t mind it, he’d willingly let himself charr into ashes if only Anakin would look upon him with the same emotion hidden behind his ribs, locked so deep that even the new tether between them couldn’t see it. Sure, Anakin might not have been in a relationship with Padmé, but that didn’t mean that he would see Obi-wan as a viable candidate. Kriff the lore that said otherwise, Obi-wan couldn’t possibly his Sun, his  _ Sol  _ when Anakin glowed golden underneath him. 

A particularly loud keen brought him out of his thoughts, Anakin’s face was painted pink. Mouth hung open, gasping for air. 

“ _ Please _ , Obi-wan! I need you.”

His eyes were glossy in a way they hadn’t been during his heat. No, they were clear of the fog that had clouded them. Anakin’s presence in the Force wrapped around him, inviting and warm. The smell of Honeysuckle, a sticky intoxicating haze that Obi-wan wanted to always feel in his lungs. 

He ran his bacta slicked hand over his cock slowly savoring the sight of Anakin so ready,  _ ready for him.  _

Leaning over Anakin, Obi-wan lifted one of his legs and placed it gently on his shoulder. Running his hand over the curve of Anakin’s waist, Obi-wan slid in with a smooth thrust, Anakin’s other leg immediately coming to wrap around his back. 

Obi-wan quickly built up a steady rhythm that had Anakin’s mechno hand twisting in the sheets so hard that Obi-wan was sure the fabric had torn underneath the metal plating. His flesh hand scrambled on the mattress patting frantically until he bumped into the hand Obi-wan had planted by his ribs. Obi-wan lifted his hand and Anakin’s rushed up to lace their fingers together. 

“So good for me, always.”

Anakin threw his head back as Obi-wan showered him in praise. Moaning low when Obi-wan ducked his head to his collarbone and began sucking marks into his golden skin. 

Soon they were rocking together, completely wrapped around each other. Anakin’s cries increasing in volume as Obi-wan thrust roughly against his prostate. His leg tightening its grip on Obi-wan, practically locking him in place, stuck close to Anakin. Obi-wan drew their intertwined hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss against the scent gland in Anakin’s wrist as the younger had done to him during his heat. The memory jolting his pace and he gave a particularly hard thrust against Anakin’s prostate. 

“I love you!” Anakin sobbed. 

Obi-wan’s mind flared up a deep rose color and his hips stuttered. Anakin gasped so hard Obi-wan felt a phantom pain in his chest at the sound and slapped his hands over his face as if to hide. He stopped his movements completely trying to comprehend Anakin’s words. Anakin whined loud, a mix of embarrassment and upset from Obi-wan stopping. 

“You...what?”

Anakin turned his head to the side, still covering his face with his hands. 

“Nothing.” Came his muffled response. 

Obi-wan pulled at Anakin’s hands, “Anakin.”

Anakin huffed, “It doesn’t matter just forget I said anything!”

Obi-wan leaned down close, to where Anakin still had his face half-buried in the pillow, placed his mouth right against Anakin’s ear. 

“Say it again, dear one.” He said and began slowly dragging his cock out of Anakin.

Anakin’s mouth dropped open in a discontented sigh and he shook his head. 

Obi-wan placed a kiss on the sensitive skin of the juncture of his jaw and neck, and pushed in once again, keeping his slow pace. 

“Tell me.” Obi-wan wanted to cringe at how his tone was slipping into pleading.

He kept thrusting slowly and began to aim specifically to brush against Anakin’s prostate, dragging even slower when Anakin’s breath would hitch. Obi-wan sighed just barely and gave a sudden sharp thrust into Anakin.

Anakin’s head whipped to face Obi-wan, “I  _ love _ you.”

Obi-wan could feel the truth of it in the Force. 

His chest felt like it was fracturing, as if Anakin’s light had entered him and was threatening to break out. His thrusts still slow, he pulled back to place both of his hands on Anakin’s cheeks. 

“Oh, my dear one, my Sun, my very breath. I love you too.”

Anakin’s eyes went wide once again, and he let out a loud moan. His hips jerked slightly from where they were balanced in Obi-wan’s lap, his back arched high off of the bed. Obi-wan looked down to see Anakin had spilled across his stomach come painting the skin white. 

“Ah, hah… you do?” His expression so fragile, Obi-wan felt like he was staring into the caves of kyber on Ilum. 

Obi-wan rushed down and slammed his mouth against Anakin’s rolling his cock in hard, reveling in the whimper Anakin gave at the sensitivity. They parted and Obi-wan rested his forehead against Anakin’s.

“I am but a lowly moon in your orbit, I want to burn in your love. I want to soak in your every mood, breathe in your Honeysuckle until all other smells are unrecognizable. To taste the nectar of your love is more than I could ever imagine.”

“ _ Obi-wan. _ ” Anakin gasped. 

The younger rolled his hip onto Obi-wan’s cock, hissing in pleasure despite the overstimulation, “Keep going, come in me. _ Please _ .”

Obi-wan groaned, mouth open gasping air that mixed with Anakin’s. His thrust once again picked up their pace until Anakin’s body was gradually pushed forward from the strength of his thrusts. Anakin began babbling his eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He chanted like a prayer as Obi-wan drove into him. 

As Obi-wan felt the heat in the pit of his stomach bubbling over Anakin suddenly cried, “Bite me!”

Obi-wan gasped as pleasure ran through him like lightning at the words. 

“Ah..Are you sure?”

Anakin it seemed could stop talking, for his reply was incredibly desperate, “Yes! Mark me, I want to be yours, I’ve  _ been  _ yours.  _ Always. _ ”

Obi-wan stared at him wide-eyed, but he couldn’t stop his pace.

“And could I be yours? Oh please, dear one, let me be yours to have, to love.”

Anakin nodded frantically, opening his arms up wrapping his arms around Obi-wan’s shoulders. Obi-wan could feel his knot forming, almost at his peak. He thrust a few more times and buried his head in Anakin’s neck, his mouth spread open wide as he bit down hard over the scent gland breaking the skin. As the taste of iron flooded his mouth he felt Anakin’s sharp teeth sink into his own neck, the two of them latched onto each other. Anakin’s arms wrapping tighter around Obi-wan as Obi-wan slid his arms underneath Anakin pulling them into an even closer embrace, his knot locking them together as he spilled into Anakin. The younger moaning weakly as he came in between them once more. 

_ Oh.  _ Anakin thought to himself, this was it. This was passion, and yet, it was also serenity. 

The Force hummed in loving song around the two of them, and as the two dislodged themselves from each other’s necks they remained there staring at each other. 

Anakin nuzzled into Obi-wan’s shoulder, “I love you” he whispered into the pale skin. 

Obi-wan pressed his lips against the newly formed mating bite, “And I love you.”

The Force continued singing as its child clung to Obi-wan, encasing them in their serenity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a journey to write. It's the first fanfic I've ever finished.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments, they made writing this so fulfilling!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


End file.
